Exchange of Sins
by Stabbed Archangel
Summary: Beelzemon falls for someone he shouldn't have and what happens could kill them both (Hiatus)
1. Prologue: An Unexpected Visitor

_Exchange of Sins_

_Prologue: An Unexpected Visitor_

The sun was beating down mercilessly like every other day in the MudFrigimon village. With no clouds for shade and no rain for a sufficient amount of water the idea decent settlement in such a place was doomed to fail. Many digimon would call this place hell, but for the MudFrigimon it was their sanctuary. Not only was it quiet and peaceful, it was a place overlooked by the demon lords as a wasteland. Due to recent events, the Digital World was in turmoil and their village had become a temporary refuge for those wanting to escape from the demon lords' control. And now it had become a sanctuary to many more…

Right now, a mother MudFrigimon was watching as her little one played with his friends. They didn't have much, but one of the refugees had brought along a ball, which he'd brought with him as a memory of what used to be fun and carefree life. The elecmon had left the village a long time ago and as a gift for letting him stay he had left the ball for the children to play with since it had been the only thing he had on him. It was a shame the mother MudFrigimon thought because he had been so good with the children.

The mother MudFrigimon was so absorbed in her thoughts that she hadn't heard her son calling her. It took the child's tug on the arm to get his mother to snap back into reality.

"Oh sorry son, I was just thinking. What is it?"

"Another visitor", the young MudFrigimon pointed past his mother's left shoulder.

She turned in the direction her son had pointed to see a figure walking towards the village. The mother MudFrigimon suspected it was another refugee coming for a place to stay. Then suddenly without warning, they collapsed. The mother MudFrigimon jumped to her feet and told the children to go home. She made her way towards the fallen stranger as fast as her stubby feet could take her. When she finally made it, she examined them to see if they were hurt or worse… However, this wasn't a digimon that the mother MudFrigimon had ever seen before. That's when she realized that this wasn't even a digimon at all. It was a human… A girl to be more precise. She was covered from head to toe in dust and so thickly covered that the MudFrigimon couldn't even tell the color of the girl's ratty clothes or her short hair. Who knows how long she'd been walking for and without any supplies as well from what the MudFrigimon saw. Whatever she trying to get away from, it was worse than trekking what most digimon called hell.

The girl turned her head to the MudFrigimon her dark eyes being the only feature that wasn't touched by the dust. They revealed fear as she spoke weakly, "Please help me…I don't want to go back…I don't…" before passing out all together.

"Oh my Lord" the MudFrigimon spoke in horror. She picked up the girl and cradled her in her arms with the same care she would take with an in training digimon and headed towards the village to get medical attention for the girl.

On the way there she whispered to the girl, "Don't worry, nobody will find you here."

In the distance, the sound of a motor could be heard...

**I do not own setting or digimon. Comments welcomed.**


	2. Lost Pet

_Chapter 1: Lost Pet _

"I take my eye off the girl for a second, and she manages to get away. Why the hell did I have to be the babysitter" The demon lord sneered. He was mad as hell and he wasn't going to let her get off easy this time. Admittingly, he didn't really keep a close eye on her because he'd expected her to fear the consequences of her actions, but after this last attempt to escape, he knew that he couldn't allow it to go without severe punishment. He wondered why he hadn't killed her already and told Belphemon to get a new vessel. One that didn't have the natural impulse to runaway the second none of them were looking. Perhaps it was because he enjoyed the game of cat and mouse from time to time. He won every time…

Truthfully, finding the girl was an easy task because of the tattoo. It was the seal of one of the seven demon lords. It meant you were owned by a certain demon lord and by that you were basically a slave to them. To avoid death, many digimon had sworn themselves to a demon lord in exchange they fulfill any requests made by their demon lord. Those who didn't sign away their souls hid in the undergrounds, while others hid in remote places to avoid execution. Some who had skills that might assist the demon lords in their conquering of the Digital World however were forced against their will when their loved ones were held hostage, so not all of those who have signed are evil. Things weren't so black and white as life always tended to be. The same goes for the girl as well, the good part anyway. She was a human who had somehow crossed into the Digital World where the barrier between her world and his was worn thin by the advance in technology. I guess you could say she's the hostage in this situation. She isn't the only human who's done this before and isn't the only human currently here either…

How the tattoo fits in with this is that it also acted as a tracking device between a demon lord and those that served them. Despite the fact the girl belonged to Belphemon and not him, he was able to find her using a tracking device created by their mastermind, Barbamon just in case the demon lord who the being belonged to was unavailable like now. Though for Belphemon unavailable meant he was off sleeping somewhere, which isn't good if you have someone who tries to run all the time, and therefore, they need a babysitter to watch that someone. You had to be a pretty crappy babysitter to lose track of what you're suppose to keep your eyes on the whole time, but to be fair, he wasn't cut out to sit and watch some puny human girl all day long until Belphemon woke up, which who the hell knows when that would be whether it was a day or another 1000 years.

The demon lord sighed. He found the open road to be quite calming and so did his bike, Behemoth, so much so that his temper settled down; however not by much. He still couldn't get out of his mind how much he'd screwed up, and if it hadn't been for Barbamon's invention saving his ass that he'd end up having to explain that he'd lost the girl to Belphemon and ultimately, that conversation would end up with one of them lying in a pool of blood and no pulse.

He decided to distract himself by checking the tracking device to see how far he was from the girl. Before he could do that though, Barbamon's face appeared on the small square screen. The demon lord resisted the urge to jump in his seat, which would have left him lying in the dust on a moving motorcycle. That smug, ugly face was never a pretty sight, which made it worse when you weren't expecting to see it.

"So how goes progress on finding the missing girl?" Barbamon said with a chuckle.

"Just peachy, now fuck off" The demon lord sneered.

"Oh now, Beelzemon where are your manners? I created this device, which you are using now. I do believe a little more courtesy is in order"

"Oh alright, please fuck off. Is that better?"

Barbamon's expression changed from smug to something slightly more sinister, "Watch it, Beelzemon. You're on thin ice. If I wanted to, I could tell Belphemon what you did, and regardless if you brought the girl back, you'd be dead meat."

"Is that so, well go ahead and tell Belphemon if you want, and we'll see who ends up dead meat" Beelzemon said trying to play Barbamon's bluff. He knew that whoever woke Belphemon from his slumber would be dead meat, and Barbamon being the coward he was wouldn't take that chance. It seemed to have worked because Barbamon looked frustrated and ended the conversation with meaningless threats that he was going to get eventually, which was probably true, but it wasn't going to happen today and over some girl.

So back to what he going to do, Beelzemon checked the tracker and saw he was very close to where the girl was. He tore through the landscape trying to concentrate on something other than his current dilemma. It wasn't long until a small, hut village came into his view…

**Again, I do not own digimon. Comments welcomed.**


	3. The Pick Up

_Chapter 2: The Pick Up_

The first thing that the girl felt when she woke up was being cold. Her body was shivering uncontrollably. Strange she remembered walking through a desert, so it shouldn't feel like this. Is it nighttime? She opened her eyes to find that she was staring up at some ceiling. She couldn't help but feel grimy from the dust and sweat. She really needed a shower she thought to herself.

The girl looked around to find it to be some resting room or something because there were other cots in the room just like the one she was laying on right now. That's when she remembered she'd seen a village right before she fell down and blacked out. She figured that the inhabitants must have seen and brought her here. For a moment, that made the girl feel safe and free, but she knew it wouldn't last. She still hoped it would.

"Good, I'm glad to see you're awake", a motherly voice said.

The girl turned her head to the doorway to see the brown bear like digimon. It frightened her and caused her to fall off the cot and land head first on the floor. Now not only did she feel dirty and tired her head hurt too. The brown bear digimon came to her aid and lifted her back on the cot.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. My name is MudFrigimon."

"MudFrigimon?"

"Yes, that's correct. You passed out on your way to our village, so I brought you here to recover. It appears you passed out from exhaustion and dehydration, which isn't uncommon. Those who haven't traveled here or in a similar area tend to end up like you. Luckily my little one saw you before you collapsed outside our village."

She only nodded in acknowledgement.

"So girl, what's your name?"

"Umm…it's Ina" She seemed reluctant to give her real name.

"Ina…what a beautiful name that is"

"I suppose"

"So you running from the demon lords too" The MudFrigimon asked.

"Yeah, you could say that" Ina took a leap of faith that MudFrigimon was a friend and not an enemy.

"Figures, these demon lords are up to no good. You'd think the Royal Knights or Celestials would do something about it by now."

"Maybe they just don't care" Ina said with a hint of anger. The MudFrigimon looked at her solemnly, but decided to change the subject.

"Well, Ina, I'm guessing you're hungry. I'll go fetch some food and water for you to build your strength back up. Don't go anywhere alright. I don't want to hear you've passed out again."

"I won't" She meant that too because she was already feeling nauseous from the headache she was getting from the bump on her head.

It wasn't long before the MudFrigimon had brought her food and water, and before she knew it, she'd gulped down all the water and ate all the food. Ina hadn't realized how hungry she had been. She felt sick at first, but gradually her stomach had adjusted itself to having food in it again. Having a full stomach made her feel tired, so Ina slept for what seemed an eternity. It wasn't until gunshots were fired that Ina woke from her sleep…

It startled her almost causing her to fall off her cot again. It sounded as if an explosive went off, but she knew who it was for she knew this situation all too well. She'd put the lives of others at stake just to get away. That's how it always ended up even if she didn't want it to happen. The demon lords would play dirty to get their way. However he was different, Beelzemon wasn't into killing small fry, so he'd hurt the inhabitants enough to get them to say where she was. If he was angry enough though, he might kill some. She couldn't let this happen since they'd been so nice to her. Ina jumped off her cot wincing as her head throbbed. She had to brace herself against a post holding up the cots until she stopped seeing stars, and then headed outside.

Meanwhile, Beelzemon had the town's elder by the throat and one of his Berenjena pointed to his head. His crimson eyes revealing he was dead serious about pulling the trigger if the elder refused to cooperate.

"Where is she?"

"I have no idea what…" Beelzemon increased the pressure he was putting on the elder's neck nearly choking him to death.

"Listen pal, don't lie to me. I know she's here, so give her up already or everyone here dies. Is it worth sacrificing your people for some human?" He'd decreased the pressure around the elder's neck hoping that the elder would play it smart and tell him where the girl was. He said nothing. Beelzemon took it as a cue to begin showing the elder what was going to happen to his people. He took his Berenjena away from the elder and was about to shoot it at the closest villager that was until Ina got in the way.

"Ina, no!" The Mudfrigimon that helped her yelled behind her.

Beelzemon looked amused, "So you finally show yourself. Like usual when I threaten the citizens you always come. However, I can't let you get off that easily. You need to learn a lesson" and with that said he pointed his Berenjena back at the elder. Ina could see it in his eyes. Beelzemon was really going to kill him. She shoved his arm and caught him by surprise enough that his bullets missed the elder's head just barely.

"Please stop, I promise I'll never runaway again. Just please don't hurt them…I'll do anything you want…just don't hurt them" Ina was close to tears, but she held them back as best she could. She hated that she caused so much hurt everywhere she went. She wanted it to stop even if it meant she was going to suffer for it.

Beelzemon looked pissed that she interfered, "Why the hell would I believe you? You've ran so many fucking times. I should just slaughter this entire village. If you had truly cared about them, you wouldn't have put them in danger in the first place."

Despite what Beelzemon was, he was right Ina realized. "I promise my life to you that I won't runaway again." She said as sincerely as possible.

He still looked furious, but he didn't seem like he was on verge of going on a killing spree yet…He'd considered the girl's offer and put away his Berenjena and let go of the village's elder. He was in no mood to go cleaning up mess that he didn't want to clean up from the start even on a good day. Beelzemon turned to Ina and grabbed her by the hair. She yelped because he had grabbed the side, which she had banged earlier.

"Stop it, the girl's hurt" The mother MudFrigimon yelled out.

"Like I care" Beelzemon said reply nearly dragging Ina with him to Behemoth. Ina felt nauseous with pain. She hoped she wouldn't last the ride back, but knowing her luck she'd be miserable but somehow make it through.

When they got to Behemoth, Beelzemon finally let go of Ina. She felt relieved to be free of his grip, but now she felt something warm dripping down on her face. Blood. His gauntlets must have dug into her scalp. Now she really didn't want to last the ride. Beelzemon must have noticed what he did because he'd handed her small towel. Ina looked at it surprised.

"What?"

"I thought you didn't care" Ina remarked.

"I don't care about you personally, but I do care about not getting in a fight that could go either way, so I need you alive. Otherwise, I've got a bigger problem, and it's got horns and a bad habit of waking up on the wrong side of the bed."

Ina still surprised almost laughed at that. She took the towel from Beelzemon wiped the blood from her face and put it on her head where he'd dug in his claws. Once he was on Behemoth, she got on. She couldn't figure out how she was going to put pressure on the wound to control the bleeding and maintain balance on the motorcycle, but Beelzemon figured that out for her, "Just put your free arm around me. I'll drive slower, so you can keep the wound from bleeding." To her surprise, that actually sounded sort of warm even though it shouldn't have considering where she was heading back to.

Ina did what he said moving his tail out of the way and putting her arm around him. She could feel his muscles tighten up against the leather, and it made her feel warm in all the wrong places. It felt weird trying to hold the towel and stay on the bike, but the ride was nice up until their final destination was in the horizon.

**I do not own digimon. Enjoy. Reviews are welcome.**


	4. The Arrival

_Chapter 3: The Arrival_

It wasn't until they stopped in front of the castle that reality hit her. She was going be here for good. No going back…She felt like she was regretting this choice already.

"Hey, you might want to take your arm off me" Beelzemon said.

Ina hadn't realized she still had her arm around his waist. She removed it and got off Behemoth still holding the towel with her left hand where the wound on her head he'd given her from earlier her was. She missed the warmth of his body, especially now that she was here. Ina hadn't realized how much it had comforted her until the cold fear struck her as a shiver down her spine. Doom was all that stood before her now.

"Heh, you don't look too happy to be back." Beelzemon chuckled.

"How observant, how would you if you were in my situation?" Ina snapped backed angrily.

"Probably the same" Beelzemon said overlooking the anger in the girl's voice. That felt comforting… somewhat.

Beelzemon finally got off his bike and headed toward Ina. He grabbed her free right arm and got her moving towards the gate of the castle. Ina never liked this place. The area always felt so lifeless, and time seemed to stand still because of the dark clouds that covered the sun made it hard to tell whether it was day or night. They had pasted the gate and were now walking the bridge. The way the castle had been built was that a wall surrounded it, and the only way through was the gate, which could only be opened through a presence of a demon lord, which of course Beelzemon was though sometimes didn't seem like it at all. Once in, the bridge was the only way to the door because the castle was surrounded by bottomless or what seemed to her like a bottomless pit since she couldn't see the bottom. Most likely if it wasn't bottomless, there were probably spikes down there or maybe just maybe it led directly to the Digital World's hell. She really didn't want to think about it.

When they made it to the door, Beelzemon let go of Ina's arm. She checked to see if he had left a bruise on it. Surprisingly, he hadn't. She suspected he was trying to be more careful considering the gash on her head, which he was probably going to have to explain to Belphemon. Then just like the gate, the door opened in the presence of a demon lord. It was programmed to do that by Barbamon, the big inventor of the Demon Lords, who was always greedy for knowledge and anything that may get him it.

"You're not going to runaway, are you?" Beelzemon glanced her way.

Truthfully, Ina was considering it, but she just shook her head in response to his question because she felt her voice might not sound so convincing.

"Good, now let's go."

She was afraid to disobey, so she listened and stepped inside first and he behind her. The doors closed and so did whatever chance of her ever getting out of here. The entrance hall was dimly lit by old fashioned torches. Ina always thought it was what looked most Goth. The entrance hall itself would have been nice if only it wasn't made to spook the norm…The floor was marble, and the room had windows, but they were always covered by the crimson drapes. They made the room look like it had blood flowing down the walls, and that always gave her the creeps.

"Well, well look who came back…" A not so welcoming voice said.

Ina stopped looking around and looked directly at what was in front of her. Standing just a few feet away from her at the end of the hall was Barbamon and… a human? She suspected his vassal just like she was supposedly Belphemon's. It made her sick to even think of Belphemon inside her mind or her body for that matter. Surprisingly, Beelzemon didn't have one yet. He seemed to be the loner type, and taking care of her was already a handful. She was secretly happy about that.

Barbamon's vassal was a boy with glasses, black hair, was kind of skinny, and was wearing some university T-shirt and jeans. He looked like any other nerd she'd seen, but there something sinister in his dark eyes. It made her shiver, and Beelzemon must have noticed because he put his hand on her shoulder. She didn't know whether it was to calm her or keep her from running, which was already useless, but she suspected the latter. Still, Ina welcomed the feeling it gave her.

"Of course, I came back. What did you think I would do?" Beelzemon snapped.

"Heh, I would have suspected you'd lose it and would have killed the girl by now. You must like your job a lot… and I mean a lot" Barbamon chuckled.

"What the fuck are you getting at?" Beezlemon sneered.

"Oh, nothing…" Nothing Barbamon was going to say anyway, so he dropped it. "So you found the girl, and no, thanks to my invention. I think a thank you for saving your ass would be nice" He said smugly.

Beelzemon's grip on Ina's shoulder tightened, and she winced in pain. Ina was pretty sure that it was going to leave a mark. He looked like he was ready to punch that smug look right off Barbamon's face, but he refrained, "More like you can kiss my ass. Let's go, Ina" Again, he was nearly dragging her, and she had to walk fast to keep up with his strides.

"You even call her by name, isn't that nice of you…" She heard Barbamon say as they walked past him, and Beelzemon gave him the finger for that. They went walking down the hall and up a staircase that led to the rooms where the demon lords slept if they ever did. She couldn't picture Barbamon doing it. Supposedly, he slept at his desk when he got the chance in his study, which she overheard from Devimon servants. The rooms' doors each had the seals signally of course, which room belonged to which demon lord. Some demon lords had more than one room like Barbamon and others like Belphemon needed a room the size of several because of physical size. Beelzemon only had one mainly because he was out all the time, and usually only came to the castle to sleep or meet with the other demon lords, which he took no pleasure in most of the time. She wondered what things in life he did take pleasure in…

**I do not own digimon. Sorry this is so short and the ending is a little blah. Actually this was originally part of the next chapter, but it was too long and this part didn't really go, so I made it separate. The purpose of the vessels will be revealed later in the story if I can get that far since the concept is a part of the plot. Also the next chapter has some smut in it just to inform you.**


	5. The Mistake

_Chapter 4: The Mistake_

They finally were in front of Beelzemon's room. The door unlocked automatically and he shoved Ina causing her to stumble in before stepping in himself. The room was dark of course because no one had been in it. She remembered she'd escaped using the windows once, but now they were bolted shut. Ina stood where she was, but Beelzemon moved forward without saying a thing and lit the oil lantern in the room. She guessed he could see perfectly fine in the dark being a demon lord in all. The lantern wasn't high tech, but definitely an upgrade from the medieval torches. The lighting in room was dimmer compared to the entrance hall.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up. You reek of blood and sweat, and you're covered in dust. I'd rather not take you to Belphemon in that condition." He moved towards her.

"Let's?" Ina felt panicked making heart was race. There was an image that popped into her head that she really did want to think about right now. It made her blush, and feel warm in places it shouldn't. She tried to shake it off, but somehow couldn't.

"You expect me to trust you not to try and escape just because you promised? I'm not a sucker. People break promises all the time."

She had to admit he had a point. People really did misuse promises left and right. It just wasn't that sacred in today's society filled with such uncertainty and corruption.

"Oh, do you need this back?" Ina held out the bloodied towel. The bleeding had stopped a long time ago, but she hadn't realized it until just now.

"What? Why would I want it back? It's got your blood on it. Just keep it." Beelzemon insisted.

"Umm…okay, so what was it used for anyway?"

"To clean Behemoth"

Ina felt a stroke of anger rise up in her. "Glad to know it was sterile", she said sarcastically.

Beelzemon laughed. It sounded warm and genuine not a bit of malice to it. When he caught Ina staring at him, he changed his composure back to the serious, badass biker with business to take care of. He took her by the arm and led her into the bathroom. It was the door to the right as soon as you walked into the room. It looked like any other she'd seen in the human world; however, the tub was again old fashioned.

Beelzemon closed the bathroom door and locked it. Ina looked at him with a scared look on her face.

"What, for privacy. Look, I'm not going to hurt you alright. I just can't have you making any more trouble for me. Is that understood?"

Ina hopeless nodded. She didn't understand what she was feeling. First, she liked the warmth and comfort he'd given her regardless if he meant to or not, but now when things became real she was just a scared, little girl. She turned the tub water on, and ran her fingers through to make sure it was at least warm. She wasn't sure if they had hot water, but they should have if they were as bad as they made themselves out to be, and so get the best of everything in this world. She looked back at Beelzemon who seemed to feel as awkward as she. Despite her nerves, Ina took off her ratty shoes, dress and underwear as fast as she could and stepped into the tub, which by the way the water was freezing cold. Cheap bastards…

She started trembling because of how cold the water was, but she had told herself to suck up and began washing herself. She washed her hair out first revealing brown hair beneath the dust and dried blood. Actually, to be fair the cold water felt good on the wound and her aching shoulder. Then slowly she began to work on the lower parts of her body.

Beelzemon did his best to only look at her through the corner of his eye and glanced occasionally to make sure she wasn't up to anything. When she had her back to him, he noticed the scars on her back. They were long red claw marks going from her shoulder blade to her lower back. They looked deep, but were probably superficial. Still, they probably were never going heal. He could also see Belphemon's indigo seal on her left shoulder blade. He suspected that Belphemon got a kick out of hurting the girl.

However, the scars weren't the only thing he'd seen. There was a bruise on Ina's right shoulder. That was what he'd done to her earlier…He did feel sort of bad for her, but she wasn't his so there was nothing he could do to help. No matter how much she screamed for help he wasn't going to be able to do a thing.

The water shut off, and Ina stepped out of the tub. She stood there in front of him hands over her breasts, legs crossed, and shivering controllably. For a moment, he felt stiff, but he reminded himself of what needed to be done and that calmed him down…somewhat.

"Well, where's my towel?" Ina asked agitated from being so cold.

"Umm…damn it" Beelzemon looked around the bathroom and just his luck there wasn't one. Now he was agitated… "Look just take my jacket for now, and this I want back" He took off his gauntlets and removed his jacket putting it over Ina's shoulders. She winced from the pain in her right shoulder. Beelzemon saw it, "Yeah, sorry about that. I hadn't meant to hurt you really"

"I know you didn't" Ina said as best she could without chattering.

Beelzemon couldn't tell what he was feeling right now seeing the girl vulnerable and in need of warmth. It was like he knew it was wrong, but it felt so right. Before he knew it, he'd cupped her face in his hands and kissed her feverishly soon their tongues met. Ina felt weak in the legs, and it didn't feel like she was all there. It felt as if her body was doing this of its own accord that this was something her body had needed for awhile.

Beelzemon brought her against the bathroom door and pressed her against him. The warmth of his body and the tightness of muscles against her was nearly enough to make her come right then. His leather jacket slid to the floor. She took off his mask, and he moved from her mouth to her neck being careful not to kiss too hard on her bruises. Despite the pain in her shoulder, Ina put her arms around his neck and moved her fingers through his blonde hair. His fingers took a different route sliding down all the way to in between her legs. She couldn't really explain what it felt like when his fingers went inside her. She probably cried out, but that's what he wanted to have happen. A wave of heat swept over her entire body and she would have collapsed had Beelzemon not been holding her.

"That's not all of it, but if you'd rather stop it here we can" Beelzemon reassured her, but his eyes said otherwise. He wanted it all, and Ina could tell it was going to take him a lot to not go any further than this, so she made the decision easy for him. Ina's response was a kiss just as feverish as the first one he'd given her. The kissing continued until Beelzemon stopped it and said, "Let's take this someplace more comfortable."

He'd unlocked the bathroom door and they were again in his room. His bed was to their left. Ina climbed on it, while Beelzemon locked the door to his room. She was completely naked, but was way past being self conscious. She just wanted him and now. He took off his boots and climbed into bed with her and the kissing session began again. She unzipped his leather tank top revealing his toned chest and threw it off to the side. He began kissing further down her body… Oh, she'd heard of this, but she never thought somebody would do it to her. Ina again ran her fingers through his hair as he brought her closer with his warm tongue against her wall. He was really good. She'd wondered if he'd done this to anybody else…she really hoped not, but she doubted that.

"Beelzemon!" Ina screamed as her body convulsed.

He came back up and kissed neck. When she got control of her body again, she worked on getting his pants off. The belts were a hassle, but with Beelzemon's help she got them off. She then unzipped his pants and took them off. Now they were even, and she didn't hesitate to look at his naked form.

"You really want to do this? I can still stop." He appeared to be having problems controlling himself, but he held himself back to hear her answer not that it was going to make any difference. It was going to happen regardless of her response.

"No, I'm fine…" She said faintly.

Beelzemon had doubts about that, but he took her word for it. He slid into her. She felt the tearing and cried out. Oh shit, Beelzemon thought, she's a virgin.

"Ina, you okay?"

"Yeah…don't worry, I know it hurts the first time. I'll be fine"

"You say that, but you're struggling to keep up with me"

"So you're saying I'm not good?"

"What? No not that. I meant… I shouldn't have gone so fast with you. It's my fault sorry."

"Don't be, so are you going to just sit here or are we going to continue?" She asked running her fingers over his muscles.

Beelzemon was hesitant, but he continued following his instincts. The rest of it was hazy. All Ina could remember was the moaning, and the intense pleasure that overwhelmed them both. She held up just like she said, but just barely, she'd fallen sleep afterwards with her arm laid lazily across Beelzemon's chest. Beelzemon was tired but still awake contemplating what he'd just did. Then, he looked at Ina. She looked so cute when she slept he thought to himself…

*Sigh* He was so screwed.

**I do not own digimon. Hope you enjoyed.**


	6. The Aftermath

_Chapter 5: The Aftermath_

Ina didn't know what time it was when she woke or how long she'd slept, but what she did know was that Beelzemon wasn't lying there with her. Her heart was racing. Had he just used her and left her? Now she felt sick to her stomach not at him though, but at herself. How could she just let herself be overtaken by him so easily? How stupid could she be, he was a guy after all… She was on verge of tears when he walked in. She pulled the covers over her breasts.

"What? I was just getting you some new clothes."

"Oh, yeah…Thanks." She said smiling. It was forced, and Beelzemon could tell.

"You thought I abandoned you, didn't you?" He sounded hurt, which surprised Ina even more so that he was so perceptive that he could read her like a book.

"I'm sorry" She said.

"Look, let me fill you in on something. Despite what I may be, I don't just do girls and dump them. And anyway even if I wanted to, I couldn't because I have to look after you for Belphemon." Beezelmon realized he said something wrong the minute it slipped out of his mouth and by the hurt look Ina was giving him, "No, I didn't mean that Ina…God, I'm such a fucking idiot. This is a first for me, okay. Look the point I'm trying to get across is that I like you a lot, and I wouldn't leave you alright."

"Promise?" Ina asked.

"So were switching roles now are we, yeah promise." He walked over and kissed her on the forehead. "Now get dressed before I lose it again. We can't risk Belphemon finding out about us, and I don't want to be in the middle of doing you if he wakes up."

Ina nodded and grabbed the clothes Beelzemon had brought her. She got out of bed and dressed right in front of him. Oh… he knew he was going to see a lot of this he thought to himself. The outfit he'd gotten for her was a black tee, black miniskirt, black leather platform boots. Her underwear if she could even call it that considering how skimpy it was was black lace and so was the bra. She punched him in the shoulder.

"What? You don't like?"

"No, I like, but really? You're such a guy."

Beelzemon gave her a devilish smile one that said a little too much about what he planned to do to her later. It made her feel hot and a little naughty, especially in the clothes she was now wearing. "Correction, I am a demon lord, but we do like to see quite a few of the same things…" His eyes look maniacal, but he shook it off, "Don't tempt me unless you're really sure. Once I start, it's hard for me to stop. I'm pretty sure you noticed last night."

Ina nodded. "Yeah, I'll be careful," not so innocently. "So have plans for today?"

Beelzemon looked dumbfounded. He hadn't actually begun to think of what to do today and shook his head.

"Well, I thought we could get out. You know."

"Well, I know you, and you have a history of running away, so what makes me believe you won't if we go somewhere."

"After last night, I have no interest in leaving your side." She meant that, and Beelzemon could see it too. It made him feel hot again.

"Fine, where is it you want to go?" He tried to get his mind on something else.

"How am I supposed to know? I don't a lot about this world."

"Well, describe a place you want to go, princess, and maybe I can find place that suits your accommodations."

"Don't call me, princess."

"I'll call you whatever I want since you're using me as your chauffer."

"Hey, you want to get out as much as I do", she said and flicked him off.

"True, but you're getting the choice of our destination. So like I asked before, is there place you can describe that you'd like to go."

"Not really… I just want to get out of here. It's so dull and lifeless."

"Reason why I don't stay here often. Alright, I think I know a place you might like. Let's go."

"Oh, where is it?"

"Surprise, now let's go already."

"Alright, alright already…You seem more eager than I am to leave." Ina said rolling her eyes.

"That's not a surprise. I don't like this place anymore than you do, princess."

"I told you to stop calling me that already, especially now that you're choosing our location." She said frustrated.

Beelzemon only chuckled, "I'm choosing the location based upon what you told me you want, and you said you wanted a place that wasn't dull or lifeless, so that's where I'm taking us." He'd gotten her there.

They headed out the door and were going in the direction of the entrance hall when they heard a sensual female voice call Beelzemon's name. They both turned to see the infamous Lilithmon looking as seductive as ever in her strapless purple, black gown. Ina felt wave of jealousy rise up in her. She also saw Lilithmon's vassal standing beside her as well who looked like the stereotypical girl with long wavy hair known for sleeping with the entire football team and wearing a tee that was too tight and shorts that were too short. Her skin had a perfect tan over Ina's, who had a paler complexion.

"So where you off to Beelzemon? You just came back. Shouldn't you rest awhile?" She tried to sound sincere. Ina wasn't buying it even for a second and neither was Beelzemon.

"None of your fucking business and for your information one night of rest in this God forsaken place is more than enough. Unlike you, who is afraid of getting wrinkles on her already aging face."

Lilithmon hissed under her breath, but maintained her composure. "Well, it must be hard watching that girl. I heard she's been quite a lot of trouble for you. " She was trying to show concern, but she failed at that too.

"Not as much trouble as the conversation we're having right now." He sneered.

Lilithmon was clearly losing her elegant composure by the expression on her face, which by the way had wrinkles probably built up from Beelzemon's bashing alone. "Something's different about you, Beelzemon…" She didn't seem to know what it was until her gaze switched to Ina, and then she smiled and not a pleasant one. "Heh, I see now. You better be careful, Beelzemon. It's a dangerous game that you're playing with that girl there. I would hate for that body of yours to get damaged."

Lilithmon's vassal looked confused. Ina guessed she wasn't smart enough to figure it out.

"Yeah, like I need you to tell me. Next time you see me, just keep that fucking mouth of yours shut and leave me the hell alone." He stormed off and Ina followed.

When they were down the stairs, Ina couldn't help but ask, "Did you guys ever…you know hook up?"

Beelzemon looked offended, "Hook up? With that nasty bitch? Hell, no."

Ina felt relieved. She couldn't picture Beelzemon with Lilithmon without wanting to gag. When they got outside, the sky looked the same as it did the day before. If she hadn't known better, she would have thought time hadn't passed at all. Behemoth sat untouched outside the gate where Beelzemon had left it. He got on first and then Ina.

"You ready?"

"Yeah" Ina said as she was putting her arms around his waist.

"Then, let's go." He started Behemoth and they rode off to where ever it was he wanted to take her.

**I do not own digimon. I hoped you enjoyed.**


	7. Their Destination

_Chapter 6: Their Destination_

It wasn't long before the castle was out of sight, and Ina could breathe a sigh of relief. She didn't realized how much she didn't like being there until she had actually left it. They were no longer under the dark clouds of the castle, but under the burning sun, which Ina would have protested any other day, but she enjoyed being able to tell what part of the day it was.

She shifted her attention back to Beelzemon, who appeared to be absorbed in riding Behemoth and watching the road. He hadn't said a word since they'd left the castle, and Ina had no interest in starting a conversation either, so she just laid her head on Beelzemon's back and stared at the scenery not that there was much. It was practically a wasteland, no trees or greens for that matter just dirt and a few rocks here and there, but the peace it brought soothed her nevertheless.

The ride seemed like it took for hours. Beelzemon hadn't stopped not even for a bathroom break, which Ina badly needed right now. Why hadn't she gone before they left? Well, that was simple…because she didn't have to go then. Her butt was hurting her too. She didn't know how Beelzemon just rode for hours on this thing unless he just really loved the road, which was probably true.

Then, something caught Ina's eye up ahead, which made her forget about needing a bathroom. It was the sight of trees. Was it an oasis? She was considering that up until they got closer, and she saw more trees. It became clear to her it must have been a forest. Beelzemon slowed down the closer they got. Once in, they might have well just walked because maneuvering through the trees was a bitch, and more than once she thought they we're going to crash, but Beelzemon was a professional with an eye to spot the slightest obstacle. They came to a stop at a small stream not too far in without a scratch. Though, it took a few seconds for Ina to get her heart beating back to its normal rate.

When he killed the engine, Ina could hear voices, probably from the digimon that lived in the area. She also noticed the air despite being next to a desert was crisp and clean not dusty and heavy, and that the tall trees provided a cool shade from the sun's rays. Ina checked to see the damage done to her skin from being in the direct sun for so long. To her luck, all she had was a slight tan and no burn. It was such a contrast. Ina couldn't believe that this was in the middle of the desert. The trees looked a healthy deep green, and so did the grass. Everything was full of life, and the sight of it all instantly made her feel uplifted. She wondered how this came to be. An underground water source perhaps?

"So do you like?" He asked his first words since this morning.

"Do you mean was it worth riding in the sun for hours and having a sore butt then, yes."

"Heh, I knew you'd like it. It's not known to many. I just happen to come across it while wondering the area for so long. It's like paradise here because of how secluded it." Beelzemon was strangely peaceful, which seemed wrong to Ina. Like the whole world had just turned upside down and bad guys wanted peace not war not that Beelzemon was really that bad.

There was a prolonged silence between them that was broken by the growling of Ina's stomach. Beelzemon turn to her and laughed, "I guess I should have let you eat breakfast before we left. Don't worry, I'll find you something to eat, so don't pass out on me."

Oh that reminded Ina that she also needed a bathroom. She was embarrassed to asked, but she had to. Beelzemon seemed amused and pointed her in direction that had a decent amount of privacy. After she'd relieved herself, Ina made her way back to where Behemoth was. Beelzemon was already sitting there with food in front of him and was eating an apple. Ina sat down and grabbed one for herself and took a bite. She was amazed. This had to be the best apple she'd ever tasted. It seemed too good. Maybe it was because digimon didn't use pesticides like humans did, that they were so sweet and juicy.

"By your expression, you like them. In my opinion, they're the best around." Something seemed not quite right in his voice

Ina could only nod trying to savor the taste.

"This has been bothering me for awhile now. It's the reason I didn't talk to you while we rode here." Beelzemon's tone of voice seemed to have had lost its felicity. "But I feel like I need to ask because of what's going on between us. How did you become Belphemon's vassal in the first place?" That made the piece of apple she was chewing taste sour, and she had trouble swallowing it.

"Why do want to know?" She quickly became defensive.

"I just want to know. Is that so bad?"

Ina put down what was left of her apple, and walked past Beelzemon.

"Hey, did I do something wrong? Ina wait!" He got up, and was in front of Ina before she could get away. "What's the matter?"

"I'd rather not talk about it."

"You know holding it in isn't good for you."

"Yeah, so I'd rather hold it in than be one of those girls that whines all the time" She tried to get around him, but Beelzemon grabbed her and pressed her up against him. She tried to push away from him, but he was too strong.

"Enough, Ina. It's alright to whine once in awhile. It keeps us from going crazy." He said caressing Ina's hair. She had to admit his scent was intoxicating, and gradually, she stopped struggling to get free. "Now, are you going to tell me or am I going to have to take more drastic measures." Drastic measures could have meant a lot of things, but she was pretty sure she knew what he meant and that made her feel warm all over, especially when being pressed against him.

"Fine, if you let me go." She couldn't believe she said that, but it was hard to have a serious conversation when you really wanted to do something else with your mouth than talk. Beelzemon seemed to understand and let her go. Ina went and sat down where she was before, and Beelzemon did the same. She seemed hesitant, but he needed to know. She started from the beginning.

**I do own digimon. I know this chapter is short, but the next one is quite long, and it might take me awhile to write. It might not be as interesting as the previous chapters, but I felt it was necessary to have it, so that people would understand Ina's character better and fill in some blanks in the story.**


	8. Human World Reminiscence

_Chapter 7: Human World (Reminiscence) _

Their kitchen was small, but it more than enough to make a meal for three people. The entire room was tasteless white, and the appliances were as old as the house and needed replacing, which is what the dishwasher said when it broke down months ago forcing them to clean all dishes manually. The only light in the room was dim and found hanging above the table in the middle of the kitchen, where there was a place set for three people. By the look of how nicely the table was set, you would think that it was like any other happy family dinner, but this wasn't a happy family, and you couldn't really consider it dinner when you hardly ate a thing.

Two people were already sitting at the table. A girl with short bobbed brown in a gray tee and blue jeans with her hands folded properly in front of her and an older man in his late thirties with the same shade of brown as the girl sitting across from him who looked like he was annoyed and ready to complain about something anytime soon.

"Damn it, Elena! Where's my plate!" The man shouted banging his fist on the table.

"It's on its way, honey." Her voice was just barely audible with the shaking.

Elena came giving the young girl across the man her plate only to have her arm grabbed by him.

"What did I tell you? I'm the breadwinner in this family. Therefore, I'm fed first." He said squeezing it. That was sure to leave a bruise. The woman winced and could only nod as she headed back to the counter to get his plate. She came back quickly with his large portion and went to get hers last. Once they were all at the table, they said a prayer, which was good idea because they needed all the help could get to survive another dinner with him.

"So how was school, Ina?" Her father asked.

"I-It was good. We read about The Battle of Gettysburg in History." She said trying to sound cheerful without it seeming forced.

"Good", was all her father said, and then took bit out of his dinner. "Elena, what did you put in the chicken?"

Ina's mother almost dropped her fork, "Just the usual, nothing else. What don't you like it?"

"Why the hell would I ask what you put in it if I didn't like it? Haven't you learned a damn thing." His voice was rising in volume as was Ina's and her mother's fear.

"I swear. I didn't add anything." He smacked her mother making even Ina flinched. Her mother cupped her stinging cheek with look dread in her brown eyes.

"Don't fucking lie to me again!" He yelled. Ina was frozen in place by terror. She felt so helpless wishing that she could just curl up in a hole and die.

"Richard, Ina's…" Her mother pleaded not wanting her daughter to witness anymore.

"I don't care that she's here. It'd do her to good see how not to be like you, so are you going to continue to lie to me or am I going to get it out of you another way?" He sneered.

Ina's mother looked at him in horror and so did Ina. Her mother was hesitant, but she came clean probably the right decision since things would have only escalated from there even if she hadn't done anything wrong. "The cap on salt came off when I was adding it. I'm sorry." Ina's mother was near tears now.

"Yeah, you're sorry. Saying it doesn't fucking fix things." He got up from his seat at the table and grabbed jacket off the coat rack by the back door. "I should have divorced you a long time ago. If you can't cook, you're useless." He opened the door and slammed it almost hard enough to break the glass in its window.

"Mom, are you alright?" Ina asked concerned.

Her mother was still staring at the back door like she was hoping for him to walk back in and apologize, sit back down and eat dinner. Despite not being close to her forties yet, her face had a worn down look almost like she hadn't had a good sleep in a long time even her long, golden blond hair that use to shine vibrantly looked dull and artificial from the abuse. "Yeah, it was…it was just my fault. Just like everything that goes wrong around here." She sounded spaced out almost like she was isolated from the rest of the world and was talking to herself.

"No mom, that isn't true. It was just an accident." Ina tried to comfort her.

"No, I should have checked to make sure the cap was on tight. I should have…" The tears she had held back broke through. "It's always my fault." She sobbed.

"That's not true, and you know that, mom."

"It doesn't matter what I think. It's what your father thinks that means anything."

"Even if he's just being a downright asshole"

"Yes, Ina even if he is that. He makes the money, so what he says goes." Ina was surprised that she cursed and yet her mother didn't seem to care. It was probably because deep down a part of her knew Ina was right.

"Look mom, I can clean up everything if you want to rest."

"No, it's my fault. I'll it clean up myself. You just go to your room"

"But…"

"I said go Ina!" Her mother's eyes were now full of a cold fury that made Ina want to turn tail and run. She didn't know how else to react, so she did as she was told and went to her room. Once there, she could hear the loud clanging of plates and glasses downstairs. She tried to study for school, but couldn't and grabbed her CD player and turned it up full blast slipping into a world where the devil's beat ruled. She was still hungry, so she went to her desk and took out a stash of cookies she'd hidden for these situations that required both the satisfaction of her hunger and even more so… comfort.

Always. Things were always bad. She couldn't be mad at her mother though. No matter how much she wanted to. Her mother was a nice person, but her father could quickly change that, and her mother had the bruises to prove it. Ina hated him for it. She hated him so much that she felt the black feeling twist up inside her.

Nothing ever was to his liking, and if it was he'd find something else to bitch about. He always had to make her mother feel inferior to him. It made Ina want to punch in his face repeated until it was nice and bloody...The hatred she had for her father felt almost inhuman even demonic. It was something even she feared…

Tears began to build up in her eyes. She kept telling herself not to cry. That it was weakness and the world pounces on you when you're weak and most vulnerable, but she couldn't hold it back anymore. She just couldn't take it anymore. She just couldn't…All her life she had dealt with seeing her father's abuse, and she felt as though she was carrying a heavy boulder over her shoulders, and that pretty soon its weight was going to crush her if she didn't do something about it.

Ina cried herself to sleep that night. When she got up the next morning, her head was aching and her eyes were red and puffy. She changed her clothes to fit her mood and tried to brush her hair in front of her eyes. She was pretty sure someone was going to call her emo, but she'd prefer being falsely labeled over being sent to the counselor and risk speculation of being crazy.

Her mother was in the kitchen already making breakfast. Lucky for the both of them, Ina's father slept in typically till an hour after Ina left for school. Ina flinched when her mother turned to give Ina her breakfast, and she saw her mother's face. It wasn't as bad as some of the other times, but it was slightly purple on the right side of her face.

Ina thanked her mother as nicely as she could, and tried to make conversation about what they were doing in school. If her mother noticed her puffy eyes, she didn't say anything. To them, crying was an everyday occurrence. Ina always wondered why she never just told somebody what was going on. She'd tried to convince herself that she was being brave in dealing with this since she could remember, but now she wasn't so sure. I mean wasn't she just being a coward in not telling anybody since she was scared. She thought she was helping her mother by not saying anything since he loved her father a lot, but she was hurting. Was it really worth the pain? It did teach Ina something though. She wasn't going to be tied down to any man like her mother was to her father.

Before she left for school, Ina hugged her mother and told her that she loved her and to be careful. Ironically enough that should have been her mother's line. The school wasn't too far from where Ina lived, so she just walked there usually alone. Her only friend lived on the other side of town. They usually kept in touch through texting, which by the way Ina had forgotten to check them yesterday because of what happened last night. She'd wondered what her friend was going to think about how she looked. Ina guessed she could say she had allergies.

She'd made it to school well before the tardy bell rang, and had time to look for her friend. Five minutes hadn't passed since she started searching when she spotted Abigail in a black tee with a red pentagram on it and long, black dyed hair. Yeah, her only friend was the only other person who was alienated from the student body, a goth. Ina didn't care. In fact, the two seemed to be made for each other, especially in the department of music. That's usually all they talked about. She'd wanted to go to a concert with Abby, but her parents said no. They were afraid she'd end up kidnapped or worse… Abby must have been scanning the crowd of students for Ina because she had looked like she was searching for someone and the second her hazel eyes caught sight of Ina, she waved to her and came over.

"So what's going on Ina, you look like hell." Abby's way of showing she cared.

"Thanks, I do try to look as bad as I feel." Ina said sounding annoyed, but deep down she was happy that someone gave a shit about how she felt.

"That sucks. You really need to tell me why because this isn't the first I've seen you this way?"

"It's allergies."

"Girl, you better come up with a better excuse than that because I know when someone's been crying and missy you happen to have done so."

"Well that's my excuse and I'm sticking to it."

"Suit yourself, but it's not healthy to keep it to yourself you know."

"Yeah, I know."

They changed the subject to music, and Abby was blabbing about a new industrial band she'd come across online. They were so absorbed in their conversation that they were both nearly late to their first class. The day went by slow as usual. Ina had already read ahead in all her classes, which left her more time to read more interesting stuff. Abby had let her borrow one of her manga books, which she read in school because the content wasn't exactly for her age group, and she didn't want to get caught with it at her house, especially by her father. After school, Ina and Abby met one last time, so that she could return the book.

"So what did you think? Pretty hot, right?" Abby said taking the book back.

"Yeah, I suppose." Ina was blushing.

"Heh, you're way too innocent… Well actually, not so innocent anymore." Ina couldn't help, but blush even more at that. Abby had said bye, and was heading to her bus before she stopped and to say, "You know Ina, you can tell me anything you know that right since we're friends."

"Yeah I know, just not right now."

"Well, let me know when you're ready, so I can grab a pad and pen and give you some much needed therapy sessions."

That made Ina laugh. She really enjoyed Abby's company. Her sense of humor was what gave Ina's life meaning these days. She waved bye to Abby, and headed off back home. She must have looked really happy because people were staring at her like they've seen a happy emo kid before. A block or two away from her house her cell vibrated, which happened every time she got a text. That was quick even for Abby, but then again it was Abby, Ina thought to herself. She took out her phone to check the text. The caller id said: Unknown, and the text read: _Do you want out?_

Ina almost dropped her phone. Out? What did it mean? Who the hell was this and what did they know? She looked around where she was standing to see if she could spot someone watching her, but she saw no one. Another text came saying: _I can help you._ Okay, now that was just freaky. Ina sent a text of her own saying: _I don't know who you are, and I don't want to know, so leave me alone_. There was no reply, so she thought the creep got the message. Not too long after another text came saying: _Too bad, I really wished you'd accepted my offer. _

What happened next scared Ina out of her freaking mind… Something or someone came out of nowhere and grabbed her arm. She tried to scream, but their other hand covered her mouth before she had a chance to make any sound at all.

**I've decided to split Ina's story in two. The next one is based of course in the Digital World. **


	9. Digital World Reminiscence

_Chapter 8: Digital World (Reminiscence)_

Before she knew it, Ina was seeing black then lights, which flew past her and her kidnapper at frightening speeds. She struggled with captor only to have her right arm squeezed with supernatural force. Ina yelped at the pain and realized that trying to get away right now was futile. She looked around more and saw that the walls around looked like computer chips, and up ahead of them was a light. Wasn't going towards the light a bad thing, Ina thought to herself? Was she dying? She really didn't want to die. What about her mother? If she was gone, what would happen to her? And Abby? What about standing up to her father?

When she was done thinking about what she'd thought left behind, they were passing through the blinding light. She touched the wall to the other side and felt a melting sensation like her body was turning into a fluid, but as they got to other side, her body became solid and fleshy again. It felt weird and wrong like her body wasn't composed of the same thing here that it was composed in the human world. To put it in more simple words, she felt fragmented.

It while for her eyes to adjust to the light, but when they did adjust, she realized just how little light there was. She couldn't get a good look of her kidnapper because their firm hand over her mouth had also stopped her from moving her head. It appeared to be nighttime or close to it considering it wasn't all that sunny where they were, and they were in front of a castle outside its gates.

Now either Ina had unknowingly fallen down and banged her head or Abby had dosed her with something during lunch because this could not have been real, but her captor had hurt Ina didn't they, and pain was suppose to wake you up from something like this, right?

They headed towards the gates, which opened automatically to their presence and walked along the long bridge with the seemingly bottomless pits around them to the castle's door, which again didn't require her captor to lift a hand to open, which for her captor, was convenient for Ina not so much as she trying to think of an escape plan. The darkness of the entrance hall raised her fear level even more, and the torches were barely enough to light the room. They didn't stop there though, but headed to a wide staircase that led downstairs, which made Ina shudder not only because it was getting colder the farther they went down, but because having seen so many horror movies, Ina could guess the worst place to go were the basement floors.

Once downstairs, they came face to face with a large door probably five times her height. Okay, now Ina was really freaking out. She could see herself being given up as a sacrifice to some hungry monster right about now.

"Lord Belphemon, I have brought what you asked for." Her kidnapper said in a raspy voice.

"Good, bring her to me." Another voice said and this one sounded more like growl and the door unlocked. Now, Ina was sure she was going to be someone's snack. The door creaked open and she was brought into the big room. Again, it was dimly lit and enough to make the features of the thing before her look even more horrific. From what she could tell, it looked like a huge ram with demon wings and sharp claws and telling by the look on his face he had ill intentions. Her kidnapper threw her towards the beast. She turned to look her captor in the face only to see a figure dressed in all leather black, blood red eyes, two horns, and twisted pale smirk that made her think twice about her escape plan. The creature's eyes dared her to run just so they see her agonizing pain when he caught Ina by the hair.

She turned her gaze back on the monster in front of her shaking uncontrollably. Was she dead or something? Was she in Hell? She was pretty sure that the thing in front looked like one of those Satanic statues that the Goths prayed to, but she'd expected there to be more fire besides the ones in the torches.

"Don't look so scared Ina. I won't hurt you, much…" He said and laughed hardily. It sent a chill through Ina's spine.

"Are you the Devil?" She asked. It was a dumb question, but Ina couldn't think of anything else to ask.

Belphemon laughed, "There are many devils my dear. Humans alone have quite a few hiding in their conscience. No, I am digimon, but not from being the Devil himself as you humans called him."

"Digimon?" She repeated dumbfoundedly.

"Yes, we are species from a different world created by a collection of data rather than particles like you."

Well that would explain why Ina didn't feel quite right when she entered the world, but she didn't understand how such a world could exist. I mean, where was the data all stored to create it?

"Your lack of understanding is unimportant." Belphemon said, which snapped Ina's attention back to the beast. "I brought you here, so that you could be my vassal."

"Your vassal?"

"Yes, you will carry me inside your body allowing me to manifest where ever you are."

The idea of having thing like Belphemon that inside her body made her stomach turn inside out, "Umm…well thanks for the offer, but I think I'll decline…"

"It's not your decision to make." Belphemon growled. "I know everything about you Ina. I've been watching you and your family. I know the devils in your conscience. All the pain and despair and guilt that's led you to give up all hope I crave."

Okay, now that was both creepy and scary, and the fact he said that he'd been watching her made her feel violated in so many different ways. She wanted to yell pervert, but of course, he wasn't someone or something that you wanted to talk back against. Ina wanted to go back home so bad. Hell, she'd rather take being around her father over this. At least, it was familiar to her.

"Devimon, take this girl and get her something more loose to wear. Then bring her back to me."

The devimon came and grabbed Ina by the arm to lead her away. His slender claws took hold of her arm with an iron grip, and they left the room. She didn't know what was going to happen to her and she wasn't going to wait to find out. Ina was tired of doing nothing. She was going to escape or die trying for her mother's and Abby's sake.

Once far enough down the hall and away from Belphemon's room, Ina began to struggle. The devimon hissed and twisted her arm. She yelped and kicked the devimon in the leg, and in return, he grabbed her hair and yanked it.

"You shouldn't have done that girl." He said in her ear.

Ina felt like her neck was going to snap at any moment, but that wasn't as bad as staying alive in a place like this. She elbowed him in the stomach, which the devimon off guard, and he let go. Ina ran towards the direction of the stairs only to be face planted on the stone floor by him. She felt a sharp jolt of pain go from one side of her head to the other.

"You really shouldn't have done that, human. I don't care if Belphemon wants you as his vassal. I can't allow you to go unpunished for this." He hissed.

Ina was sure she was going to feel some sort of pain at any moment, but instead, she was turned on her back. She was confused for a second. Was he planning to punch in the face or something? His ripping of the front of her shirt eliminated that possibility revealing her pale blue bra and fair skin to compliment it. He took a single finger and using his nail cut the center separating the cups. Oh my God, he'd planned to rape her. She tried to move, but couldn't. She tried to scream, but devimon was ahead of her on that putting a hand over her mouth muffling whatever she was trying to get out.

"Heh, not so tough now are you?" He said smiling that twisted smile that made her want to be dead already. Ina was panicking now. She had never had sex before or kissed anybody, and now she was just going to lose her virginity to some sociopathic creature or whatever the hell he was.

While going for her pants, another voice spoke, "You know what Belphemon would do to you would be hundred times worse than the pain you can inflict on her."

The devimon was just as surprised as Ina because neither of them had heard any footsteps. He looked up only for his expression to turn from near glee into utter dread, "Uhh, Lord Beelzemon. I-I was merely teaching this human girl who's on top around here that's all."

"Yeah, I bet you were. Get the fuck off her now." Beelzemon sneered. Ina couldn't see who this Beelzemon was because she was lying on her back shivering from the fear and coldness of the floor and could only see the ceiling and devimon, but he sounded pissed and disgusted.

The devimon was obedient and got off of Ina to get to his feet. Immediately, Ina sat up to look at her savior, which he didn't look much like one. He shared a similar eye color to that of devimon's, but he had three eyes instead of two, and they didn't seem to have the malice that devimon's had, but more a predatory feel like that of a hunter. He was dressed black leather biker outfit with gauntlets and metal plated boots, and his face was covered with purple mask. She could see why devimon was so afraid of him. The aura that came off Beelzemon was not exactly friendly or welcoming for that matter, which for some reason, made Ina more afraid of him than devimon. She got up feeling nauseous from the headache and put her back against the wall scared to move in the direction of the stairs where Beelzemon was.

He walked towards them fear rising in both of them with his every step. Beelzemon stopped in front of devimon, "Digimon like you disgust me."

It didn't take more than a matter of seconds before Ina saw Beelzemon put his hand through devimon's chest. The devimon screamed and fell to the floor right of Ina. His face was distorted in pain, and it looked more ghastly now than it did any time before. Then, devimon dissipated into small, glowing lights, which Beelzemon took in. Ina resisted the urge to scream in fear that she might draw Beelzemon's attention. Unfortunately, that didn't really help because as soon as he took in devimon's data, his gaze focused on her. She scrunched herself up closer to wall not that it was going to do any good. She was cornered.

"Don't look so frightened. I'm not going to hurt you." He said though that didn't make Ina feel any better considering he didn't look that way.

He sighed seeing in her eyes that she didn't believe a word he said annoyed, "Look if I wanted to hurt you I would have done so already. Seeing as I just destroyed your escort I'll take you to do whatever Belphemon wants you to do. By the way, you might actually want to tell me."

He seemed nice, but if it was just an act Ina thought to herself. What if he just wanted to get someplace where he could do the same thing devimon was just about to do to her? She didn't want to lie to Beelzemon because she was pretty sure he'd know she was lying, especially when he could just go ask Belphemon himself, "He wanted me to change into some looser clothing." She said to him.

Beelzemon looked her over. His gazed stopped where devimon had cut her bra, and she felt a surge of rage and embarrassment and crossed her arm against her breasts. That seemed to snap him out of trance. He cleared his throat and said, "Yeah, alright let's go." Men.

He started walking off in the direction Ina and the devimon were headed before she got away and was almost raped for it. They were silent for while until Beelzemon spoke, "By the way, you want to tell me your name."

Ina looked up at him surprised. "Why?" She asked defensively.

"Just curious. Is that so bad?"

"Yeah, because I have no clue who you are or whether or not you plan to do harm to me?" Ina said defiantly.

"I'm Beelzemon, and it would do you good to listen and obey otherwise you're not going to last girl."

She thought for few seconds on whether or not telling him was a good idea. "It's Ina." She finally said because she knew that he wasn't going to leave her alone till he got an answer.

"Ina, huh? Cute name."

That made Ina blush, but she told herself that he was just being nice to win her trust. She still couldn't trust him not by a long shot.

Finally, they stopped in front of a normal sized door. Beelzemon opened it and pushed Ina in the room before him.

"Just pick something that Belphemon wants you to wear." He stated wanting her to hurry up since she was clearly wasting his time, so much for the nice guy act.

Ina gave him an annoyed look and got to looking for something loose. The room was small meant for storage she supposed. It had shelves filled with linen surprisingly enough. Blankets, sheets you name it… She searched for the shelves that clothing on it and found it towards the back of the room. That was a relief. At least, she would some privacy. Ina wondered where the clothes came from, but she didn't have time to think about it because Beelzemon yelled for her to hurry up. She looked for loose fitting clothing and spotted a cream colored dress with almost no back to it. Seeing that there really wasn't much else to select from she changed into it. She kept her underwear, but ditched her bra that useless now, and she substituted her shoes to tan flats.

When Ina was about to leave, she noticed a black lace bra farther down on the middle shelf towards the wall. She decided to take look. It sounds weird, but Ina was always fascinated with lace because of the intricate work that was put into making the beautiful floral patterns. No thanks to Abby… She was in the middle of tracing a flower, when a voice said, "What the hell are doing?"

Ina yelped and turned to her left to see Beelzemon staring at her like she was some kind of freak, which wasn't exactly off. She'd been marked a freak by many though mainly just so they could get in the popular groups at school. She was embarrassed, speechless really and blushing madly. He probably thought she liked girls now, which she didn't…really she didn't. I mean her only friend was a girl, but that doesn't mean she's attracted to them. Wait, why did it matter what he thought of her?

"Look, I'm not even going to ask." He said awkwardly, "Let's just get you back to Belphemon."

"Hey, I could have still been changing. Don't you have manners?" She said angrily trying to cover up the embarrassment she felt.

"I've got the basics, and you were done already weren't you?"

"I was, but you should have waited."

"Can't. I've got my own stuff to do."

With that, he walked towards the door to the hall, and Ina put the bra back on the shelf and followed. They were silent the rest of the way to Belphemon chambers. Once there, Beelzemon took her by the arm and led her inside with him.

Belphemon looked at them curiously more Ina than Beelzemon with a sicken gleam in his eyes. "Where's the devimon I sent with girl?" He questioned.

"He was about to do a number to your girl here, so I killed him. That a problem?" Beelzemon replied.

"I suppose not since Ina did came back in one piece, and servants can always be replaced." His gaze was still on Ina. She could feel its weight against her, and it made her want to run for the door. "You may leave, Beelzemon."

"Glad to hear, this girl's wasted enough of my precious time."

Beelzemon sounded so cold that Ina felt her heart drop. Had part of her actually believed he was a nice guy? She felt used somehow. It felt like he had given her some hope and then taken it away. Ina could feel the rage boiling in her. She wanted to yell at him. Tell him how much of jerk he was and that she never wanted to see him again, but then, he squeezed her arm. Not in an iron grip, but in soft, reassuring way. She didn't understand, and part of didn't want to understand because if it was what she thought then she didn't want him to leave her here with this monster. Beelzemon didn't give her time to decide what he was getting across and left the room immediately leaving Ina alone to face Belphemon.

"Well then, shall we begin?" Belphemon said.

The way he said it sent a shiver down Ina's spine. Her body was telling her to take the chance and run for her very life, but she couldn't get herself to move. Whatever, decision she made the outcome was going to be bad no matter what. If she ran, he might kill her if she was lucky, but if he caught her alive, he might do something more severe. She hated Beelzemon for leaving her here with Belphemon. Inside she was screaming out for him hoping that somehow he'd come to her aid, but she knew he wasn't coming.

"Ina, come here." Belphemon ordered with a slight sinister tone.

Ina's body moved on its own because she was too scared not to obey. She walked within grabbing distance for Belphemon, and he scooped her up in his hands. There was sickening feeling in his touch that made Ina instantly cringe.

"First things first. I need to give you my seal."

"Seal?" Ina said emptily.

"Yes, it basically says to everyone that I own you."

Ina couldn't have felt any worse. She felt as though she was signing her death certificate. Belphemon put his hand over Ina's left shoulder blade. It wasn't long before Ina felt a burning sensation that made her shoulder feel like it was being pierced by hot needles. She couldn't help by cry out from the pain, and from the corner of her eye, she saw Belphemon smirk. She knew he was enjoying every minute of her pain and bit her lip to try and suppress her outcry. The smirk faded just a little and that made Ina feel a little victorious. The burning finally stopped and Belphemon removed his hand from her shoulder.

"That wasn't so bad now. Was it?"

Ina threw him an ugly look, which was a bad idea because his face looked more sinister than before. He began running his claws lightly on her back like he was deciding on what to do with her. Surprising Ina, she felt a jolt of pain causing her to scream. It radiated down her back pulsing exactly in sync with her headache that now was getting increasingly worse with attempt to suppress her cries and tears the pain caused her. She felt nauseous and wanted to puke, but her body felt too weak. Her back felt warmer with each scratch Belphemon put on her body. The blood flowed down her back and legs and onto the stone floor below.

Ina tried to think of mother and of the times she spent talking and laughing with Abby, but the pain was too strong flooding her memories with hate that her parents were to blame for putting her in this situation and twisting her moments with Abby like she was dragging her down, and that Abby was the reason she was marked as freak in school.

Then, like her body had been overloaded things went dark. It didn't feel real. Ina began to tell herself that it was just some horrible dream that she'd wake up any second now in her bed, but she heard a voice and not the from anyone she wanted to hear from say, "Don't worry, your body will adapt to pain." Belphemon. Everything else she heard from then onward sounded like gibberish to Ina. She felt herself being carried somewhere, but didn't have the strength to open her eyes to find out.

When she did open her eyes, it was to the cold touch of being placed on something metal. The chill sent a shiver down her spine waking her body up as an AED does to an unmoving heart. The minute she did wake up, she regretted it. The pain in her back slammed her hard and she did not make any effort suppress her wailing.

At first, Ina thought she had gone blind, but once her eyes adjusted, she found that where she was just extremely dark. The only light came from a small barred up window above where she was lying. With it, Ina could see bars in front of her, so she was in cell of some sort. The castle's dungeon she suspected. Ina didn't have the strength to do much more than look around not that she could do anymore, especially in her condition. Her back felt raw and was still warm from the blood that had yet to dry.

She didn't know what to think. She felt dead inside and utter hopeless. Ina touched the place on arm where Beelzemon had squeezed her arm hoping it would bring some warmth to her, but of course, it didn't. He just tried to reassure her things would be fine just so that he could smoothly leave and never see her again. She hated him for it. He had to have known what would happen to her, and he let her get hurt. There was no such thing a knight in shining armor. That was just for the fairytale princesses and for the pretty girls, which Ina wasn't any of the two.

Ina was unclear how much time passed since she first came to the Digital World as she heard from the devimons that came to give Ina her scraps to eat. All she did know was what she wanted most right now was a way out, but Belphemon was careful to hurt her only to the extent that she too weak to run not enough to kill her. She'd bleed so much from her wounds that she'd need a change of clothes often, and sometimes, if she was really weak she got a few days off because any more blood loss would surely bring death upon her, and Belphemon didn't want to lose his new favorite toy. Ina wondered how much more was she going to have to endure?

Then one day, her question was answered. Ina woke up in as much pain as any other day. Whether it was night or day, it didn't matter. The dark clouds never let up, and there wasn't a clock that she could check to see the time. It seemed like every other day, except that there was figure amongst the shadows in front of Ina's cell, which the light from outside failed to hit. When it noticed she was wake, it moved to the bars of the cell. Beelzemon.

Ina couldn't explain the emotions she feeling right now. It was a mixture of feelings from relief, hope, and happiness to anger, betrayal, and hate. Yes, hate. He'd left her with Belphemon knowing she was going to be at his mercy. If anything, he was worse than Belphemon for deceiving her into thinking she was going to be alright. Ina could feel the hatred towards Beelzemon twist inside her like the one she had for father. It wanted out, and Ina was going to gladly let it out.

Beelzemon took out a key from his pocket and unlocked Ina's cell door. It opened with a squeal sharp enough to break glass, and then he spoke, "Belphemon's tired and is currently asleep. I don't know when he will be up, so I've been asked to look after you seeing how I handled you last time."

"Don't play nice guy, you fucking bastard! You fucking left me!"

"I had no choice. You were Belphemon's" He said unemotionally.

"What, so despite the fact I breathe, eat, and have feelings like you guys I'm just someone's fucking property?"

"Unfortunately, yes. Humans are considered inferior to us digimon." Beelzemon didn't even look the slightest bit upset. There was nothing in his face no remorse, no guilt, nothing, and it angered Ina even more. She tried to get past Beelzemon and escape, but he had her on the floor in seconds. Their faces close.

"Kill me…just kill me, damn it!" Tears streamed down her face. Any sane person would know death was better than this torture, and she was on the brink losing it. She'd had enough of putting up with things and just wanted out.

Beelzemon expression didn't change, but his eyes said something else, which again Ina couldn't read. He must have sensed her desperation to be free and somehow knew what she was talking about, but he didn't say word. Instead, he kissed her. His lips were surprisingly soft, which made Ina feel guilty that hers were dry and cracked, but it wasn't really her fault that she could get herself some chap stick. This had definitely warm up places it shouldn't have, and the hate for him subsided into nothing, while it left her wanting him even more. The kiss was long, but not long enough. Before she knew it, Beelzemon got up and was leaving before she could get up.

"What was that for?" Ina asked blushing as she got to her feet.

"To get you to stop talking such fucking nonsense. Now are you coming? Or would rather stay here for what could be an eternity?" Beelzemon sneered.

Now that just ruined whatever Ina had felt from the kiss, "I hate you." She said, but deep down didn't mean.

"Welcome to the club." He replied.

**I do not own digimon. Took me awhile, but I finally finished this chapter. Hope you enjoy.**


	10. Passion in Paradise

_**Hope you enjoy. Also there are sex scenes for those who like to be informed beforehand.**  
><em>

_Chapter 9: Passion in Paradise _

The sky had gone from a clear sky blue to a pale orange as the sun began to set. The forest despite the gradual change in time of day sounded as festive as when they had first came, because now as the digimon during the day went to sleep the nocturnal ones were waking up. The wind picked up slightly as the cool night air blew in. It wouldn't be long be night hit.

After telling her story, Ina had felt the weight of it all just disappear. She finally felt free of the burden of holding everything in. Beelzemon had been right about her needing to let it out. She looked at him and he was eying her with an expression that she couldn't read, which she was getting real tired of. Why couldn't he just say what was on his mind? Did he expect her to be able to tell what he felt? The silence between them was filled with the sound of flowing water from a stream not too far from them.

In truth, Beelzemon didn't know how to react. He knew he didn't deserve forgiveness for what he did because he wasn't the victim here. He had to have some idea back then that Ina was going to be hurt in some way by Belphemon whether it physical or emotional or in her case both. He'd also hurt Ina with his own hands remembering the cuts in her head from his claws. He was no better than her father who beat on her was going through his head how to make it up to Ina… What he was going to say to make her feel better, but words weren't going to cut it, and he knew that too. Words only meant so much, and if you didn't act upon them, they were useless. He got up and made his way to Ina.

"I don't know what to say…I'm sorry, Ina."

"It's not your fault. I was hurting at the time and was just lashing out at you." Ina replied.

"No, it was. I should have known something bad was going to happen to you. I was covering my own ass."

"Actually, if hadn't been for your advice I probably wouldn't have lasted." She said grimly probably going through the past events in her head.

Beelzemon didn't reply to that, but said, "Tell me what you want me to do. Anything…I'll do anything, except kill you. You've got those who still care about you, who would fall to pieces if you died." He ran his fingers through her hair, which gave her goose bumps. Ina thought he was talking about himself. She considered what he said for a moment and smiled.

"Take me."

"What?" Beelzemon said dumbstruck.

"You said you'd do whatever I say, and I want you to take me right now." She said running her fingers over his muscles, which sent a chill down his spine. She had him there and despite moral part of him arguing that he was taking advantage of a hormone, crazed girl, it could have been worse. She could have asked someone else who cared less of what happened to her afterwards. Best she get from someone who wasn't going to dump her right after they were done.

"You want me to take you here? Out in the open?"

"Is there something wrong about that? What, you can't perform?"

Beelzemon felt a stroke of anger and embarrassment and could see she was targeting that pride of his, "Of course, I can, but typically women have thing for privacy, don't they?"

"I don't right now, so take me." Ina knew that it wasn't a matter if Beelzemon would do it or not, but when. He'd said he would do anything for her and what she wanted was him stroking inside of her.

He sighed, "Do you really want me to do this?"

Ina's response to that was a heat fueled kiss. It made his heart skip a beat, and he embraced her pressing Ina up against him. Beelzemon stuck his tongue in Ina's welcoming mouth, and the warmth of his lips and tongue made Ina's heart flutter. They fell to the ground with Ina on the bottom. He broke their kiss despite their desires' protest.

"If this is what you want, I'll do it." He said staring at her with those hungry eyes.

Beelzemon spread Ina's legs and pulled up Ina's skirt. He slipped his hand up her thigh and took hold of her panties sliding them down her legs and finally off of her. The feel of his cold claws down her inner thigh made Ina shiver but in a good way. He'd definitely chosen her outfit on how easy it was to get off her in a short amount of time.

He didn't hesitate to put his tongue on her sweet spot again. Ina gasped feeling that liquid heat flow through her entire body taking her breath away.

"Ahhh…Beelzemon."

He kept on running his tongue on her beginning to taste her essence. Her moaning continued and so did the increase in pleasure. Ina could feel the fire inside consuming her. The muscles of her abdomen tightened and the heat spread from her core to other parts of her body. Her head began feeling fuzzy as she got closer to coming.

"Beezlemon..."

Just hearing her moan his name, Beelzemon could feel his own muscles contract. He drank her excess juices wanting her to yell his name over and over.

Then, Beelzemon stopped.

"What the hell? Why'd you stop?" She protested feeling the fire beginning to reside in her core.

He licked his lips of her and smiled that devilish smile of his and undid his pants belts and all. Once out, he thrusted it hard into Ina, and she cried out as she came. Her body spasmed from the explosion of her orgasm.

"Bastard…you cheated."

"Heh yeah, I did, but you didn't tell me how you wanted it. Besides, I'm not done yet." Still inside her, he began thrusting again. Ina met his thrusts by moving her hips towards them for maximum penetration.

The fire started up again, and this time it was more intense. Every thrust was accompanied by a rush of pleasure. Her core was still tender from last night, but the pleasure outweighed the pain as it rubbed against her clit. It got to the point where the two feelings blended so well together she couldn't tell the difference. All she could tell was it felt so good, and she didn't want it to stop.

Beelzemon leaned forward and kissed up Ina's neck. The farther up he got the more sensitive Ina was shivering more erratically with every kiss. He could feel Ina getting tighter the faster he went in and out of her and watched as her body succumb to his efforts. Finally, Ina reached her peak crying out his name as her wet walls pressed hard against him making Beelzemon release. He pulled out of Ina, which caused a yelp to escape her and fell on his back.

It took a few minutes before either of them could catch their breath.

"Is that what you wanted?" Staring at her rapidly rising chest.

Ina looked at him with glazed and amused look on her face, "Oh it was, and so much more." It sounded like an exaggeration, but she had meant every word of it. He literary rocked her world.

Beelzemon only smiled at her response and turned his to front again mindlessly gazing at the tree branches and what he could see of the stars above. There was so much that he wanted to say, "Ina?"

"Hmm?" She said still lost on what just happened.

"I…We can't do this anymore."

Ina felt like she'd been slapped. "What? Why?"

"Because you belong to Belphemon. What we're doing is putting you harm's way. If we to continue and get caught, it's you who really gets hurt. I don't want that."

"So that's it. You find an excuse just so you could throw me away?"

"No, Ina…You're misunderstanding me. I care about you. I really do. That's why I am thinking what's best for you."

"So then, you're just a coward who can't fight for the one he loves." She paused for a moment at the thought. "Do you love me?"

Beelzemon didn't response. The thought had never come to mind, which Ina was clearly upset about. He knew he cared about her, but loved her…he wasn't so sure about that.

"You really are just like them, so full of crap." She sneered.

"Ina…" Everything was going so wrong. He didn't want to see her hurt, and yet here she was aching right in front of him.

Ina got to feet, but before she could get moving, Beelzemon pounced on her bring her face first into the ground, which lucky for Ina, the grass acted as cushion for her fall.

"Let me go!" She ordered.

"No, not until we get this cleared up."

"I don't want to hear what you have to say."

"Well, you don't have much of choice, do you?"

Ina growled in frustration beneath him.

"Look, Ina you want to know how I feel about you, right? Well, I can tell right now if I saw anything happen to you, especially because of me I'd break in a heartbeat."

Ina didn't know what feel. She was stuck between slapping herself in the face or hugging Beelzemon to death. She wanted to hate the bastard, but he was right. She couldn't hate him for trying to protect her. She was trying to figure out something that was in between the two reactions when she realized his pants were still undone and it was still out. She couldn't help but feel bothered and clench up.

Beelzemon noticed immediately and looked at the compromising position he'd put them in. He was still moist. He moved a little and Ina shivered at the spine. He whispered in her ear, "You want it, don't you?" Ina could only muster a whimper.

He leaned down forcing himself to be pressed right up against her heat ridded body and began kissing up the nape of her neck. He ran his claws up her inner leg giving Ina goose bumps till they met with the edge of her shirt and removed it.

He sighed. "Hell, it'd be the last time we probably do it. I might as well give you the full experience", and with that he slide into her.

Ina cringed forcing back the scream that in the back of her throat. The stretching felt incredible. "Uhh…Beelzemon."

The burning sensation was overriding her nerves, and the agonizing pleasure was almost too much for her body to take. Without having to say a word, he began pushing harder and faster. The friction was almost too much for her as tired as she was she nearly blacked out. His hands had gotten to their job sliding under her bra and pinching her nipples.

Beelzemon could feel heat coming in continuous waves making the rest of his body feel num. As it began to overwhelm him his movements became rigid causing Ina some discomfort, but not enough to ask him to stop. She yelled his name as she climaxed and he yelled hers as she tightened around him. Beelzemon groaned as he came as he felt the last bit of strength leave him. He didn't even attempt to slide out of Ina, and she made no effort to make him either. He draped his arm around her and drifted into dreamless sleep.

The two of them had slept well into the late morning exhausted from last night. Both woke up at the same time mainly because they couldn't really move without waking the other up. Beelzemon dislodged himself from Ina, who whimpered in response to the soreness. It took her a few seconds, but she was up grabbing her black shirt and panties and putting them back on.

Ina wasn't the only one who was sore. Beelzemon hid it well from her, but he was also hurting a little. He winced behind Ina's back as he zipped back up. He wasn't going to get down dirty for while he thought to himself. He went over to Behemoth and grabbed a canteen.

"I'm heading to the stream to get us some water, alright."

"Oh, okay." She said with an anxious look on her face.

"Don't worry I won't be far. Nothing will happen to you I promise." He reassured her.

Ina acknowledged his reply with a not so convinced nod. Beelzemon ignored the uncertainty and walked off further into the forest. The stream wasn't that wide at least in the part of the forest they were camped in. Beelzemon got to filling up the canteen when he felt a vibration in his pocket. It was the tracking device.

Something about it made him feel a little bit uneasy. He didn't know why. He pressed what he thought was the receive call button and the ugly face, which almost caused him to fall his bike the first time appeared again.

"Well, well how goes our badass?" Barbamon asked with glee.

"Well, I still like feeling like kicking your ass, so good I suppose. What the hell do you want?"

"My, why so snappy I was just trying to make conversation but alright, Belphemon's awake and he wants his toy now. I really emphasize the now. He's quite cranky, so get your ass back here with the girl before he looses his temper and begins destroying the castle of all things."

There was a deep feeling of dread in what Barbamon said but that didn't stop Beelzemon from talking back at him. "What makes you think I give a shit what happens? Hell the look on your face when he destroys your study would be priceless." He tried sound amused at the thought, but somehow couldn't muster it.

Barbamon's expression wasn't gleeful anymore. "Perhaps, but I wouldn't be the target of his rage afterwards now, would I?"

He was right there.

"So if I were you, I'd get the girl and leave for the castle now. No stops."

"I don't take orders from your sorry ass, Barbamon. I'll be back when I want to be." He clicked it off before Barbamon could snap back making Beelzemon the winner of this conversation.

When the feeling of his small victory passed, the dread came flooding back in. Belphemon was awake. He wanted Ina.

What was he to do? He couldn't take her back. He just couldn't. He needed to protect her. But how? Once Belphemon was angry, there was really no stopping him. Beelzemon be in a losing fight if Belphemon went all out.

When Beelzemon came back, Ina was eating an apple. She looked in his direction. "I never knew doing it would make you feel so hungry. I've eaten two already." Her glaze went to the apples cores in front of her.

"Well, it does that. It takes a lot out of you, which by the way save me some. I was doing most of the work you know. You were just taking it."

"Hey, are you saying I didn't do anything?"

"No, just not as much as me, and besides I need to eat more to sustain myself, especially after that." And with that he grabbed the already bitten apple out of Ina's hand and took bite out of it.

"Hey, that was mine!"

Beelzemon smirked. "Not anymore besides we're not the only ones here. It's good if we're considerate since this is their home." He gestured towards the trees.

Ina hadn't thought of it like that. She cursed at herself for not thinking about the other digimon who were living here and giving Beelzemon the opportunity to rise above her when it came to thinking of others.

"You always find a way to make me feel bad." She whined.

"That's because I like you that way." He said with that mischievous smile of his.

Ina blushed. It irritated her how Beelzemon could be a gentleman one moment and a jerk the next, but it was probably what attracted her to him.

They had been so caught up in the moment that Beelzemon had completely forgotten the message from Barbamon. That was until Ina asked, "So what do we do now?"

She caught Beelzemon off guard as the dread came back, and he starting choking on the water he was drinking.

"Ah, are you alright?" She asked concerned.

"Yeah…just went down the wrong pipe… that's all." He said still coughing.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you…"

"No, it's fine. I was drinking too fast. It's nothing." He wiped his mouth and got up. "I think we better get a move on." He said calmly hinting nothing to Ina.

"Oh, where to? Someplace festive I hope."

"We'll see. Get on."

Ina did so eagerly hoping that he was thinking of their next destination. Beelzemon put the canteen away and got on Behemoth after her. Ina put her arms around him, but his muscles didn't react this time.

Beelzemon remained focused on what he had in mind to do with Ina. He started the engine and rode out of the cool shade forest and back into the hot desert sun.

He knew she was going to hate him for what he was about to do, but it had to be done.


	11. A Solemn Goodbye

_Chapter 10: A Solemn Goodbye_

The ride through the desert was as uneventful as it was lifeless. She knew it hadn't been that long since they set out, but it felt like an eternity as the landscape had yet to make a change. The only visible thing in the horizon was the golden sun and a few rock formations. It reminded Ina too much of the Demon Lords' castle, which seemed to be in its own universe where time was stopped at the stroke of midnight. However, the desert seemed to be stuck at noon for the twelve hours of the day it had.

The sun was so hot that sweat had begun to make her shirt stick to her skin like glue. Ina was sure she'd finally get the unwanted tan she'd been dreading every time they came through this area. She wondered how Beelzemon withstood this, especially with all the leather gear, but he was a digimon after all. They were probably more resistant to extreme climates than humans.

Beelzemon.

She noticed it. Something had felt off about his demeanor when they had left the forest. He had yet to say anything about where they were going and since this morning avoided talking about how he felt about her. She felt like he was pushing her away, especially after his words last night about stopping what they were doing. She wanted to talk to him about it, but the loud growling from the engine would have made that quite impossible and most likely he would have tried to dodge her questions.

Yesterday, he said he was protecting her, but was he really? He could have just wanted to stop because he'd had enough of her and wanted to move on to someone else probably someone prettier and more experienced. He also could be doing it to save his ass against Belphemon, who would be pretty damn pissed to know Beelzemon had been screwing his vassal.

No, she didn't want to think that way. When Beelzemon was being cold to her, he did what he thought would keep her alive. Even when he came to bring her back to the castle after she ran, he did it so she wouldn't be punished when she was caught by Belphemon. However, a part of her remembered his words when he came to MudFrigmon village. He said he'd done what he did, so he wouldn't get into to fight with Belphemon.

Ina didn't know which part of her or rather him to believe since she didn't exactly have much experience in relationships. She wanted to believe he had good intentions because her feelings for him were so strong, but the rational part of her told her she living in an illusion and to snap herself out of it before she got hurt.

Ina finally told herself that she was reading way to deep into things, but still, she couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't right…

In the distance, Ina saw something that she'd seen before not too long ago, but now she wasn't covered in dust and begging for shelter. She wondered what Beelzemon was up to by bringing them back here. The memories here, especially of him, weren't fond ones. The rage in his eyes at Ina's actions still frightened her. Beelzemon stopped Behemoth a few feet away from the perimeter of the village.

"Why are we here?" She asked as soon as the engine went silent.

"Well, I thought it would be good idea to apologize for the way I treated them, and I suppose for you, it would be good to thank them for their hospitality."

"I guess. It doesn't sound like you."

"No, it doesn't, but I've changed." He didn't sound like he was talking to Ina anymore but to himself. His old self.

Ina looked at him curiously, but Beelzemon didn't return her gaze. In fact, he hadn't even looked at her since they'd left the forest. This must have been what was on his mind. She breathed a sigh of relief knowing her speculations were all false. She should have known nothing was wrong.

The second Ina and him walked within the sight of the villagers they scattered for shelter in fear of being killed like Beelzemon had threatened to do to all of them. The only one who didn't leave was their elder, who didn't hesitate to confront Beelzemon despite his near death experience with one of Beelzemon's Berenjenas.

"What brings you here again, Demon Lord? Have you come to be true to your word in killing us or enslave us as you have done to others?" The MudFrigmon elder demanded.

"No, I came to apologize and…"

He was interrupted when someone yelled out from one of the dirt huts, "Ina?"

Before Ina could look in the direction of who had spoken, she was taken up in a bear hug. The dust from it made her cough giving the one who hugged her the signal to put her down. Beelzemon stood there staring at them not knowing how to react.

"My word," She said trying to dust Ina off from the hug, but only making it worse. "Even though, it's only been a few days, I hardly recognize you without the dust and ratty clothing."

"Umm…" Ina replied still in shock. Her mind was reeling trying to remember who this was. There was only one MudFrigmon who she'd given her name to, "Ah, you're the one who gave me food and water and a place to sleep."

"Yes, well I'm sure you would have done the same if you were in my position. I'm glad to see you're looking better." She eyed Beelzemon with resentment. "He hasn't hurt you anymore, has he? Because if he has I'll…"

"No, he hasn't. Don't worry things are fine now. I promise."

The motherly MudFrigmon didn't seem to believe her, but Ina did look a little healthier than she was a few days ago. She hated to admit it, but Ina looked better both physically and emotionally. Still, the MudFrigmon didn't trust the demon lord with Ina and she made sure to make it clear to him by her the way she looked at him.

She quickly changed the subject by offering refreshments to Ina purposely not including Beelzemon. Ina noticed and turned to ask him to come with them but before she could invite him he said he needed to make amends with the elder, but that he'd be with her in a short while. Ina didn't like the idea of being separated from him, but she went with the mother MudFrigmon anyway. It really was silly the rational part of her thought he wasn't going to be that far away from her...

Right now, was the opportunity Beelzemon been waiting for to talk privately to the village elder.

"You said you wanted to speak to me." The elder replied.

"Yes, but not out in the open. Somewhere, private…it's about the Ina." His voice almost became a whisper at the last part.

The elder looked at him strangely, but agreed to talk in his hut with Beelzemon alone. Once they made it there, Beelzemon had to bend down to fit in the doorway behind him. He sat cross legged directly across the elder.

"So what is it about the girl you wanted to talk about?"

"First things first, I wanted to apologize for well…attempting to kill you and the rest of village, which I guess doesn't compare to what I am about to ask of you?"

"Oh, what would that be?"

"I want you to watch over the girl for me."

"I see… When do you wish to come back for her?"

"Never" That one word held so much emphasis so much conviction that the elder looked at him in utter disbelief.

"What?"

"The girl's in danger. She can't be with me. I can't protect her from what wants her. Please, I know you got a bad impression of me, but Ina…she really is a good girl."

"Well, for your information, demon lord…"

"It's Beelzemon." He snapped tired of being lumped in with the rest of them.

"Yes well, Beelzemon. We have harbored many runaways. I'm sure we'll find a place for her here just fine."

"Good, you have my thanks." And with that Beelzemon left the elder's hut in search for Ina, who he personally had to break the news to.

He had no choice. It was either take her back to castle to be Belphemon's toy again or leave her someplace safe away from him. Beelzemon could tell her he was going to come back for her even though he had no intention of returning, but that too was deceitful and just gave Ina false hope, which could only go on for so long. Any choice he made, he was going to betray her either way.

The look on her face when he told her… he knew it was going to break her heart. She was going to hate him for the rest of her life, but that was alright for him. It was better that way. The pain of parting would hurt less if she hated him rather than loved him. Once she finally got back to the human world, he'd be nothing more than a faded memory.

No, something said in his head, it wasn't as simple as that… He'd taken away her virginity and given her hope in the darkest of times here in the Digital World. The pain he would cause her would be unimaginable whether she hated him in the end or loved him still. It would destroy her, but she'd bounce back. He knew she would. She was stronger than she gave herself credit for.

His heart broke a little when he heard Ina call his name and waved him over to where she was. Her smile was genuine. She seemed so happy. He'd done that for her given her hope that things would be work out for the better.

Beelzemon spoke little as they ate the food provided by the mother MudFrigmon, who went on about the many visitors they had and how they had their own stories to tell. He felt his heart race as time trickled down and the time to talk to Ina drew near, and he heard nothing of what the MudFrigmon said as the pounding of his heart filled his ears.

Finally after a few calming breaths, Beelzemon managed to put his hand on Ina's shoulder to get her attention. She looked at him questionably. He mouthed to her "We need to talk." Ina looked confused, but she excused herself as well as Beelzemon and walked with him outside.

"What is it you want to talk about?"

Beelzemon looked at her with a grave expression across his face. In that instant, Ina knew that what he was about to say wasn't good.

"Beelzemon…what is it you wanted to talk about?" As if he hadn't quite heard her.

He sighed.

He knew he couldn't postpone it any longer seeing as he now had her undivided attention. "Ina, you know I care for you, and that I don't want any harm to come to you, right?"

"Yes" Her tone of voice said otherwise. "Why are you asking?"

He seemed to hesitate with what he was going to say next because at the bottom of his heart he knew how she was going to react to it. "It's because I want you to understand that the choice I'm making is the best for you."

"What do you mean choice? Beelzemon, what aren't you telling me?" Ina raised her voice in distress, which apparently caught the attention of some of the villagers, who peaked out from their huts.

"I want you stay here from now."

"What? Why? Don't tell me you're ditching me, right? I should have known. I'm not worth keeping."

"No, that's not it, Ina! Belphemon's awake, and if I take you back the abuse continues. I don't want that for you Ina, especially when I know what he's done to you!"

Ina didn't speak back due to both shock and fear. He hadn't yelled at her like in while and thought of Belphemon being awake made her sick to her stomach. The villagers who had been watching their conversation were hiding again thinking Beelzemon was on the verge of a killing spree.

Beelzemon noticed Ina's realization of the situation at hand. Before she knew it, he had her in his arms. She was struck by his scent of leather and sweat, which she had found somehow comforting as well as the familiar beating of his heart and heat from his body.

The few seconds of silence together meant the world to Ina. She knew what had to be done, but she didn't want to face it not now when things were just beginning to look up for her.

"I have to leave you here, Ina." Beelzemon finally broke the silence. " It's the only way I know to protect you, and the digimon here are good to you. I know you'll be just fine."

Even as he spoke tears streamed down Ina's cheeks, "That's not what I'm concerned about. What about you?"

Despite the fact it was her safety on the line, she seemed more concerned with what would happen to him than herself. Her concern for him was what made their parting that much more painful.

Beelzemon still remembered the way she'd begged for him to stay, but he knew if they both went missing then that would seem suspicious, and Belphemon would surely go after both of them. This way he had an excuse for Ina's absence, and she'd be safe away from Belphemon's abuse.

He rode Behemoth for about another two hours or so and ended up at the gates of the castle, which had ceased to change over the years unlike him. He'd come back altered from his former self, which he feared would be the end of him.

**Hope you enjoyed.**


	12. Urgent Message

The administrators of ours, as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think that is a restriction on the right of an author to write their story as they see fit. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

There is absolutely no point in having an "M" rating if the content is not, in fact, mature. I feel it would be both more fair and more practical to simply make the "M" rated section of the site unavailable to anyone who does not have a profile on . All users should have a date of birth put in during sign up. In this way you can ensure that M-rated fics are inaccessible to anyone who is not willing to verify that they are 18 years old or older. It is ridiculous to limit fanfictions in the way that you are proposing. While, yes, some stories are simply pornographic there are many times that adult situations or violence can be used to make a more effective point. It should not be in your power to make that judgment call. After all, the author of the _best selling fiction series_ "50 Shades of Grey" had her start in erotic "Twilight" fanfiction, which only illustrates my point. For a website whose entire purpose is the proliferation of creativity, your attempts to stifle such works is at best hypocritical and at worst straight up censorship...which should be a dirty word for anyone who loves reading.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Wolvenstrom

donalgraeme

Uzunaru999

The Next Muse

Yumiko21

Asmileadaykeepmeway

Youwillnotstopme

Firewillburn

917brat

TweetleT

jeevesandwooster

crazzyredhead

Shadowabyss191

AssassinaAquila

Shiro-Kitsune8

Stabbed Archangel


	13. Protect

**I know it took awhile to get this chapter. Sorry, about that. I had changed what I originally had planned to have happen in this chapter, and had to work it out with later chapters.**

_Chapter 11: Protect_

Despite his reckless and wild nature, Beelzemon never bit off more than he could chew, except in this case. He'd fallen for a human girl and was now willing to do anything to ensure her safety including putting his own at risk. At a time, the idea of putting his life at risk for another was truly idiotic. As a demon lord, he was a born sociopath meant only to care for his needs and interests alone, but now that he thought of it wasn't Ina an interest of his?

The thought never crossed Beelzemon's mind that his death would be over a mere human girl. The first time he'd seen her she looked like all the other humans that were dragged into the Digital World frightened at place unknown to them. His first impression of her was that she an annoying brat, who probably lived a sheltered life with no knowledge of how the real world worked, but the longer he stayed with her the more he began to feel something for her. Since what he felt couldn't be properly expressed in words, it made him do things he didn't think he could do or could control.

As he lay on the floor in his own pool of blood before Belphemon dying, he went through the memories they shared together the good and the bad. Some of them made him wish he could turn back time and make them better, while others made him want to relive them one more time. Strangely enough, the memory that kept replying in his head was of the tears Ina shed when he told her they had to go their separate ways…It pained him more than the physical damage Belphemon could ever inflict on him.

Beelzemon could see it all now. His moments of death and the memories that were the most precious to him flash before his very eyes. In his mind, he'd hope he made the right decision and that Ina was safe. The pain from his wounds felt almost real…almost.

He mentally slapped himself out of thinking of the worst case scenario. He wasn't dead yet not yet and looked up at the gates before him. They never seemed to have an effect on him until today. They seemed daunting as if foretelling his certain demise. It made him think twice whether or not the story he was planning to tell Belphemon was believable or not.

Beelzemon walked through the gates in his usual grumpy manner, though most of this was act, which he hoped he'd play well in the presence of Belphemon. Truthfully, he was scared for the both them more Ina than himself. If he screwed up, Ina would pay the price and he couldn't live with himself if he led to her death.

The doors to the castle opened automatically and revealed a group of devimon waiting out in the entrance hall, which like the gates also had a different feel to it. The group seemed a just as scared as Beelzemon felt inside, but he was doing a much better job of hiding it. He could have guessed why they were there, and it made him all the more anxious to face Belphemon.

The all seemed to perk up at the sight Beelzemon and one quickly strayed from the group to greet him.

"Ah, Lord Beelzemon it's you. Do have the girl? Lord Belphemon is very impatient and wants her right away."

"Does it fucking look like I have her?" Beelzemon snapped.

The devimon flinched and held his hands over his head in fear of being struck.

"I'll talk to Belphemon personally about what happened to the girl, so all of you get back to what you were doing before Belphemon called you."

They couldn't believe what they heard. It sounded like their Lord was concerned for them. The devimon looked amongst themselves confused on how to react.

"Well, what are you guys waiting for? A deathwish!"

At Beelzemon's booming voice, the devimon scattered like flies as they took flight to their original duties… All grateful they wouldn't have to face Belphemon's rage over the girl.

Beelzemon now irritated more than ever headed to Belphemon's quarters in the basement. Every step he took felt like a grain of sand in an hourglass counting down the time he had left to live. The air grew colder as he went down enough to even send chills down the demon lord's spine. Maybe it was because his nerves' sensitivity was heightened in anticipation of a fight.

It didn't taken long before he stood in front of large open doorway, lights from torches dimly coming out from it. Beelzemon was hesitant to go any further, but after remembering why he was here, he moved forward and into the layer of the monster.

The lighting in the room was really very poor. If he thought the atmosphere upstairs was tense, this was downright scary as hell. One could see the demon ram's form standing at the far corner of room intimidating as ever, but many of his features lay hidden in the shadows not including his malice filled eyes. They said he'd planned on doing a lot to Ina, but not while Beelzemon was around and kicking. He'd make sure of it.

Belphemon looked impatiently at Beelzemon, "Where is she? Where is Ina?"

"Not here. I killed her. Sorry, about that. She got on my nerves a few too many times. I'm sure you could someone to replace her."

"You did, what?" Belphemon said with utter disbelief as rage began to boil in his eyes.

"Are you deaf or something? I said I killed her." Beelzemon knew he was pushing it with the tough guy act, and that at any moment Belphemon could explode, but he had to act like his old self. It was the only way this could work. The only way he could save Ina…

"Is that so? How long ago was it that you killed her?" Belphemon spoke in an oddly cool manner.

"How long? You actually expect me to remember that. Awhile, why?"

Something wasn't right. There was something Belphemon knew that Beelzemon didn't, and it was clearly shown by change in Belphemon's face expression.

"You reek of the girl."

That observation caught Beelzemon off guard, but to hell if he was going to let it all fall apart just because Belphemon had the nose of a guilmon. "Yeah, so. I had to take her with me, so I could watch over her like you wanted me to."

"It's fresh. Faded but still there."

"Your point being…" Beelzemon replied annoyed.

"She's alive." And there was a strong emphasis on the 'alive' part.

He could feel sweat drip down from the side of his head under mask. What should he do now? He was caught. He was debating whether or not to stick to the lie and claim what Belphemon smelled was all in his head or prepare to fight.

Beelzemon did what could to avoid the latter, and said, "Your nose must not be functioning right because I killed the girl. How long ago I have no idea because quite frankly, I lose track of time when I'm on the road. If her scent is still on me, well I can't do too much about that but get a little more outdoor fresh air to remove the scent of the dead girl on me."

Before Beelzemon could sense the blow coming, he had traveled halfway across the room and crashed into the stone wall. The impact shook the entire bottom level of the castle startling those above them. Beelzemon couldn't help but let out a groan. The pain was unbearable, and there were places in his body where bones felt broken and blood soaked the breakthroughs in his skin. It didn't help when Belphemon grabbed him in his vice grip like claws.

He glared at Beelzemon as he tried to vainly squirm out of his hand. "If what you're telling me is the truth, then why don't I find myself believing you."

"Beats me." He spat. "By the way, could you loosen your grip on me by any chance."

Belphemon didn't think of it as funny and threw Beelzemon across the room. His back made contact with the floor and the flush of pain and nausea almost made him blackout. He wanted to curl up ball on floor and wish the pain to go away, but Beelzemon knew he couldn't do that not when Ina's life was on the line. He coughed out blood and wobbled into a standing position, but didn't look down to check his injuries in fear of making himself feel worse than he already felt. Instead, he grabbed his Berenjenas from their holsters and pointed them at Belphemon.

"So that's it. You're protecting the girl. What'd she do for you that made you want to keep her for yourself? She know how fuck you the way you like it?"

"You…Shut your fucking mouth!"

"My, you're reacting quite strongly, so I'm right. She's just as much of a toy to you as well me. The difference is that I bear no real attachment emotional to the girl."

"Then, why can't you just let her go!" Beelzemon yelled.

"Because that would be just too nice of me, and besides, you stole her from me. I can't forgive that." Belpehmon's red eyes gleamed menacingly.

Words weren't going to do anything and Belphemon's last statement just confirmed that. Beelzemon didn't wait a second longer and pulled the triggers of both his Berenjenas. Belphemon cried out in pain and lashed out at Beelzemon with his claws making contact with Beelzemon's left arm before he could get out away.

Beelzemon cursed at wound and torn jacket and fired a hail of bullets in Belphemon's direction. He didn't think. He merely acted on instinct firing what bullets he could before diving out of the way of Belphemon's rain of claws. He did his best not to being greedy with shots as it could've been the death him and stuck to a pattern of shooting and dodging. However, it didn't take long for him to realize his attacks were beginning to have no effect on Belphemon as the demon ram like digimon had yet to show any signs of slowing down. As for him, he was becoming languid due to the excruciating pain from the injuries he received earlier, and his muscles were on the verge of giving out.

"Hahh, is that all you have, Beelzemon? I expected so much more from you." His eyes locked on Beelzemon set to kill.

Belphemon released the chains that bound him and shot them at Beelzemon. They were fast. Too fast for Beelzemon to avoid all of them. He jumped to the side, but the chains that didn't end up stuck in the wall behind where he originally stood followed. He wasn't in a position to make any sharp adjustments, and he was struck by a stinging sensation as the dark chains tore through leather and flesh. He didn't stop though. What physical energy source his muscles lacked in he made up for with sheer willpower. As long as he had something to protect, he wasn't going without a fight.

"It's only a matter of time before you die. Why don't you save us the trouble and let yourself die already?" Belphemon mocked.

"Sorry, but lying down and taking it isn't my style."

Beelzemon changed his direction of movement and instead of distancing himself from Belphemon, he headed towards him. It was suicide tactic, especially since his weapons were made for long range, but it was the only idea he had left.

"Hah, you say that and yet you're running towards death as we speak."

Belphemon got his chains free of the wall and sent them down upon Beelzemon, who navigated through the assault taking a few heavy scratches here and there, but not stopping to lick his wounds. It was then that Belpehmon noticed something, and it angered him. Determination. The foolish idea that if you put your mind to it you'll succeed despite what lies ahead, which in Beelzemon's case was death itself. It was that type of idealistic thinking that Belphemon hated the most because he considered it a form of denial to accept ones fate.

"You won't defeat me, Beelzemon. No matter how fixed you are on beating me. I'll tear you shreds right here with my own hands!"

Belphemon charged straight for Beelzemon claws out ready to tear him to pieces. Beelzemon didn't slow, but instead, sped up pushing himself to limit, and the closer he drew to Belphemon's claws the slower time seemed to go by. If he was off even by an inch, this move would kill him. He cringed in anxiety and moved straight towards the claws of Belphemon.

Beelzemon could see it predicting Belphemon was right handed he figured Belphemon would attack with his right hand first, and moved to the left. He was proven correct as he felt Belphemon's right hand claws nip the left side of his face. Then, came his left hand. Beelzemon had moved too far left to move right and evade, but he could jump. When Belphemon's hand came, Beelzemon jump on his arm and used it as a springboard to come face to face with the monster.

Beelzemon didn't take the chance to savor Belphemon's expression, which was disappointing because it would have been nice to taken in that the bastard's look of disbelief that his attempt to kill him failed. He fired point blank range at Belphemon. A loud roar filled the room as Belphemon took a direct hit from Beelzemon's bullets. He fell back against the damaged wall, which crumbled under the impact of Belphemon's weight. His body lay there limp like any dead body would under the rubble.

Beelzemon turned away and collapsed heavily to the ground exhausted and barely able to move with the loss of blood and broken bones. It took his mind a few moments to register just what had happened… He did it. There was feeling of relief mixed with dread. Relief knowing Ina was now safe and dread knowing he wasn't going to see her again. He'd defeated Belphemon, but at a price, his own life. The wounds he suffered wouldn't heal, and he knew that.

He couldn't help but regret so many of things he did and didn't do mostly concerning the only thing that meant anything to him in his entire life, Ina. Beelzemon didn't want to leave Ina. It wasn't until now that he realized how stupid he'd been for not telling her before how he really felt before. She wasn't here to hear him, but he said it anyway.

"I love you, Ina. I'm sorry…If I was given another chance, I would have protected you from the start."

Beelzemon watched what was left of his life and felt his consciousness slip away as the heaviness in his body began to set in. At least Ina was safe he reassured himself, and for that, his death would not be in vain.

Suddenly, a bright blinding light engulfed him and with that a feeling unexplainable to him.


	14. Gone

_**Sorry, guys for the late update. It's been hard finding the motivation to write with school and all. I hope you enjoy the new chapters. **_

_Chapter 12: Gone_

"Beelzemon, I don't want you to go! You know if you go back without me Belphemon will kill you." Ina sobbed clinging to him with all her might.

"Ina, I'll be fine. You worry too much." He spoke caressing her hair in a vain attempt to soothe her.

"No, don't say things are going to be fine when they're not going to be! I've heard enough of that from my mother. You really think Belphemon is really going to believe you when you say you killed me."

Beelzemon didn't answer and that's all Ina needed to know about the doubt that he had for his own plan and how much he was betting on blind faith, which for a demon lord wasn't exactly the smartest thing to do. Belphemon wasn't stupid, and though Beelzemon was a good liar he wasn't that good. If Belphemon figured out Beelzemon was lying, then most likely he would kill him.

However, love does that to you despite the fact he didn't want to admit he was in love with her. Beelzemon was clearly doing something stupid.

"Why do you have to face him? Couldn't we just run?"

"Running doesn't solve anything Ina. It would only prolong this, and it could end up making things worse than they are right now."

"Then please, let me go with you. I'll be good… I'll bear with it." At this moment, the pain of splitting up with Beelzemon was more painful than anything Belphemon could inflict on her.

"No." He replied with a hint of anger in his voice enough to make Ina look up into his eyes. "You're staying here. You got that. Look," His voice softened. "this isn't your fault. None of this is. I let you suffer for walking away."

"But…I can't let you go… I just can't."

"Whether you like or not, Ina, I'm going to do it. So that you can be free and I can make up for my mistake, which wasn't being with you, but leaving you with him."

At that point, there wasn't anything else she could say that was going to get him to not go through with facing Belphemon, and she knew it and that made her feel even more useless.

"What are you going to do if he doesn't believe?"

No answer just his hand running through her straight brown locks. It was a stupid question. She knew what was going to happen. He'd complained about it all the time until now, and all it meant was certain death. There was nothing she could, but sit back and hope he'd come back to her in one piece.

"I don't care if you don't say it back…but I love you, and if I could, I'd come with you." She said as she buried her face into him.

He loosened up a bit. "Yeah, I know, but it'd be bad if I brought with me the thing I'm trying not to get hurt. You humans are a real pain being so fragile…" He wiped her tears away with his claw like thumbs and tilted her head upward. She knew it coming as he began to lean down and when it came she didn't want it to end. His lips had always been so warm so comforting… They had told her what Beelzemon was too afraid to say. She hated it when he pulled back from the kiss, but Beelzemon knew allowing the kiss to last much longer could only make their separation more painful than it was already.

"Ina" Someone called out as they placed their hands on her shoulders. The sudden contact startled Ina out of their moment as she turned to see the motherly MudFrigmon standing behind her. "I think it's time you let Beelzemon be on his way."

Ina stared at the MudFrigmon for a second and then back at Beelzemon who still had her face in his hands. She gripped his large hands with hers as the last of her tears streamed down her face. There was so much more she could have said, but she didn't know what would be appropriate. She didn't want to seem over dramatic, but she didn't want to seem detached since he was putting his life on the line for her.

"Have some faith in me will you, Ina… I'm not weak not even in the slightest. Belphemon's got one hell of a fight ahead of him just as much as I do." She knew Beelzemon was trying to lift her spirits, but in all honesty, he failed... Still, he got her to smile even if it was meek and miserable.

Ina's eyes didn't leave Beelzemon as rode into the sunset, and it wasn't until the dust dispersed that she realized he was really gone and that she might never see him again. Her heart felt as though it had been ripped out and left in its place was a void eating her up from the inside. She would have cried, but she had no more tears left to do so.

"Ina, we should probably get inside before it gets dark… Ina?" The concerned digimon turned to the girl, who continued to stare into the distance. Ina might as well have been mourning all dolled up in black. Though, the clothes she was wearing were chosen by Beelzemon himself… The MudFrigmon sighed at the sight. She couldn't figure out why the girl had such an attachment to the fiend who dragged her out of the village by her hair only days ago back to the Demon Lords' castle. What had happened between them since they left the village she wondered? She got the feeling that if she asked she wasn't going to get a direct answer.

The mother MudFrigmon made an attempt to console the girl and get her inside before night came. Ina simply nodded not wanted to cause any more trouble than she had with them already, especially since not long ago Beelzemon threatened to kill them all because they were hiding her. In truth, she didn't have the right to mope because the MudFrigmon had been so good to her and even to Beelzemon as hard as it was for them to do so.

Still, a part of her feared for Beelzemon's life. She couldn't wave off the sinking feeling that she was never going to see him again.

The evening went by ridiculously slow. The mother MudFrigmon continued on with the stories of visitors they've had at their village, but Ina paid almost no attention to them as she ate what little food she could sick with worry. It got to the point where she requested if she could go to bed early saying she was tired from their long drive to village, but really wanting to be alone with her worry. The MudFrigmon didn't seem to take any offense and gladly showed her to the hut that the cots for guests were set up. Ina suspected that after having so many digimon pass through their village the MudFrigmon created this hut in anticipation of more to come as things got increasingly worse in the Digital World.

As they stepped into the night air, Ina couldn't help the instant shiver that went through her spine even with her long sleeved shirt. She didn't realize how cold it could get in the desert considering she and Beelzemon had spent the night together just yesterday in the middle of it. Though she was in Beelzemon's embrace most of the night…God, she missed him and he'd only been gone for a few hours. However, whether or not he was gone for good remained a mystery to Ina and one that was the reason she wanted to retreat to the cots rather than be stuck in room hearing tales she that she could care less about at a time like this.

The minute she and the MudFrigmon stepped in the hut she immediately heard a light snoring from one of the cots. She couldn't make out the source as it was dark, but decided since the MudFrigmon let them sleep here that they were harmless enough to allow Ina to sleep in the same space as them. Ina again thanked the MudFrigmon for her hospitality and hastily made her way to the cot she suspected to be the one she had slept in when she was previously here.

After a few minutes of lying in the cot, she began to regret her decision mainly because, it stunk. At the time, she couldn't smell it because she was so used to it, but now, she couldn't take it. A mix between sweat, grim, and blood… a scent that not only bothered her physical sense of smell but bothered emotionally as well. They together were the scents of her despair. She could see bits and pieces of her time in the dungeon, especially after coming back from being tortured by Belphemon. The constant smell of fresh blood…It made her want to puke. Ina could have switched cots, but she knew that the she wouldn't forget the scent even if she moved to the cleanest cot in the room.

She tried thinking about something else, but nothing good came of it. All it did was bring back the worry that had plagued her these past few hours since he left. Now that she thought back on her goodbye to Beelzemon, she was really quite embarrassed by the way she hung onto him in a vice grip like hug balling her eyes out and begging him not to go through with it. He must have thought of her as a crybaby and asked himself why he was protecting someone as pathetic as her. The only thing she'd given him was her body and that didn't compensate for him risking his life to save hers. It pained her to think he might be gone for good.

That's when she decided she needed to go back. She couldn't bear the thought of Beelzemon dying and worst of all, it would be her fault. Perhaps she could beg for Belphemon's forgiveness and get him to spare Beelzemon.

It didn't take long to make up her mind on the idea. Despite the fact she might regret it in the end, she had to take it otherwise she couldn't live with herself. With that, she slid as quietly as she could off the cot. She could hardly see her way out of the hut. The only source of light was the moonlight coming through the very small window, which in other words meant it was useless. She stuck her hands out in front of her to ensure that she didn't bump into something.

Though while Ina was so focused on trying not crash into anything, she failed to notice the snoring had stopped. As a low voice spoke, "Where are you off to?"

Ina immediately jumped letting out what sounded like a muffed shriek as she put her hands over her mouth. She almost forgot about her 'friend' that was sleeping a few cots away from her. What was she suppose to say? Tell him she was going out to try and save her lover, who by the way was part of the group who basically every digimon not working for them hated.

"Uhhh…Bathroom?" She said into the dark space in the hut where she thought she heard their voice.

"I get the feeling that's not it."

"So what if it's not. Why do you care?" Ina snapped. She had no idea who she was talking to, and she got the feeling they were a force to be reckoned with. However, they weren't going to stop her from trying to go help Beelzemon.

"Just curious…" the voice kept its cool tone.

"Well, it's none of your business alright, so just leave me alone."

"I will if you answer one question. Just one."

Ina considered storming off since this 'thing' didn't need to know what she was up to, but a part of her said it was a bad idea since she had yet to know the owner of the voice speaking to her and how they might take her walking out and bluntly ignoring him. "Find just one."

"What's a human like you doing in the Digital World? This isn't the place for a human to roam around carelessly, and you have no digimon partner like the others I've come across."

Ina thought for a moment of what she was planning to say. She could lie, but lying was harder for her than telling the truth…well part of the truth anyway. She had to pick her words carefully, so that she didn't give too much away. The less they knew the better not just for her sake, but them as well. Who knows what might happen to them if they knew she belonged to one of the Demon Lords. "I was dragged into this world against my will and that's all you need to know." Ina said as she began to turn back the way she was walking.

"By who?"

"You said one question. You asked and I answered. I don't have to tell you anymore." They knew she was hiding something, but it was clear they weren't going to get it out of her without playing word games with her and they were in no mood to play.

"You're right… I suspect you are looking for a way back to your world, yes?" The stranger spoke unaffected by her rudeness.

That caught Ina's attention and she turned back in their direction. That's when she saw the blue glowing eyes staring back at her, she would have fell back from fright, but those eyes seemed to hold her in place. They didn't seem malice filled or even predatory like Beelzemon's. They just seemed unreadable. She could also vaguely make up out his wild long hair as he was sitting up now from the little light that shown through the hut's window. "There's a way I can get home? All on my own? " Her voice slightly wavering both out of fear and disbelieve. Could she really go back home?

"There is. To the west of this village following the moons, there is a Trailmon station out in the middle of the desert. Its stops flow through the entire Digital World or used to. Nowadays, it takes less than a third of them. One of the stops happens to be a portal to travel through into different worlds."

Ina couldn't believe what she was hearing. It sounded too good to be true. "Trailmon station? What's a Trailmon?"

"They're digimon that specialize in transporting large numbers of digimon all around the Digital World. I know that they still make the stop to portal as I've heard some digimon have taken it to escape the oppression the Demon Lords have thrust upon us."

Ina flinched a little at the Demon Lord part but caught herself. "How do I know your telling the truth?"

"I don't lie. Go see for yourself if I am telling the truth or not… By the way, five steps in front of you is the door you're looking for." And with that the stranger lied back in cot shifting to a comfortable position to catch some more shut eye.

Ina didn't know why but she trusted the stranger and found the door only a few steps in front of her like he said. As she opened the door, she turned back to them, "Who are you?"

"A warrior and that's all you need to know."

She couldn't help but smile at how he tried to mimic the attitude she was gave him through their whole conversation. However, it was short lived as she stepped into the cold desert air. She knew the direction Beelzemon took…she wouldn't forget it and now she knew the direction of this Trailmon station. If she left now while it was still dark, she could follow the two moons of the Digital World to the station. She could see her mother again and Abby as well. She could get on with life… But what about Beelzemon?

She couldn't just leave him. He was putting his neck on the line for her. But what could she do that could really help him against Belphemon? Ina was human. She was a liability. Hell, she didn't know if he was alive right now or not, and if he was then she might put his life in jeopardy just for being there. He was protecting her so that she could live free. He'd want her to leave the first chance she got. She knew he would.

If Beelzemon was dead, then going back would be idiotic, and if she left now to the Trailmon station, she'd be reunited with her mother and best friend, who cared so much about her. They've probably went crazy thinking that she was dead and buried in a forest somewhere. Was it fair to have them worry about her while she was chasing someone who had yet to say they love her?

She stared up at the three moons that hung in the starless sky and then back in the direction Beelzemon drove off in. Despite a part of Ina telling her that she was being selfish, Ina started walking towards what she believed to be what she wanted most. The wind's icy touch making it harder for her as her body wracked her with unending shivers.

Ina was torn by the decision she made because something was going to be lost, but then every choice has a sacrifice.


	15. Unexpected

_Chapter 13: Unexpected_

The light was too bright for Beelzemon to see what was really happening to him even with his eyes closed they struggled against its intensity, but he didn't need them open to see what he could clearly feel. The pain from his wounds receded, and he could feel the haziness in his head begin to clear as the renewed feeling washed over him. It was euphoric similar to when he was with Ina, but without the aftershocks of weakness. 'Was this how death felt?' he thought to himself puzzled at how good it felt.

Soon after, the light faded leaving Beelzemon standing in the middle of what used to be Belphemon's quarters in awe of what just occurred. He lifted up his hand to face to see if this was real…if he was really alive. He was fatally wounded… He was on the verge of death, so why was feeling well…great? There was this surge of power moving through his veins that was never there before and a body that had never felt lighter.

His back appendages twitched, and Beelzemon turned his head to look them and what lay before his emerald eyes that he had yet to find out had changed color was beyond what he could have expected from the near death experience. Broad ebony wings stared back gleaming just ever so slightly at him. He really didn't know what to think of the situation. He digivolved, but looked the same with of course the addition of wings. He wondered if there was more to it than that…

Hurried footsteps on the stone steps broke Beelzemon's thoughts. He had to get out of here. He couldn't possibly explain what happened here …or he could, but it was the why they fought part that he didn't want to have to speak about. Plus, Beelzemon couldn't stand the idea of having to hear Barbamon's bitching about the mess.

He decided to give his wings a try. With just a single flap, he ascended in the air more than three times his height nearly slamming his head on the ceiling. He didn't realize how strong they were. He'd been used to knowing how powerful he was and to what degree he needed to use his power, but now it was like he didn't know himself. Seeing that it took little effort to become airborne, he adjusted his flaps making them quick and short enough to keep him in the air. He couldn't help but feel a little proud of himself for his quick learning, but the creak of the door told him now was not the time to be celebrating.

By the time the first devimon poked its head in the room, Beelzemon bolted out knocking a few of them to floor, while dazing others still coming down the stairwell, who were sent to check things out probably by Barbamon or Lilithmon or both. Anything not in front of him went by in blur as he flew up the stairs and through the entrance hall. He could have sworn he saw a glint of Barbamon's staff at the corner of his eye, but Beelzemon didn't turn his head to check. He blasted through the entrance hall door leading to the outside. With no barriers in his way, he flew higher and faster wanting to feel the breeze and the sense of freedom that the castle seemed to suck out of a being when they entered it.

The sensation he got from flying was exhilarating. The wind flowing through his wings' feathers as he picked up speed seemed to tingle in excitement wanting him to go higher and farther. There hadn't been a feeling even remotely close to it that he'd experienced in his entire life. It felt like he'd been reborn and in way, he had been. He was no longer the same digimon he had been both in mind and now in body, and it was all thanks to her.

Ina.

The thought of her snapped him out of his high. He needed to go to Ina and tell her the news of her newly won freedom. He veered himself and flew in the direction of the MudFrigmon village. He guessed it would take half the time it took ride his bike to get there, so he'd be there by nightfall.

As uneventful as the trip seemed, it wasn't going to stay so for much longer. After less than an hour of flying, a problem had already presented itself, and it was his wings that sensed it before he even turned his head to see what the abnormality was.

"Shit" He breathed as his eyes set at the wall of dust coming from his right.

After traveling in the desert for so long, the demon lord knew a sandstorm when he saw one, and by the looks of this one, it was going to be bad. If he got caught in it, his visibility would be zero making travel impossible, especially in the air. He knew he couldn't be out in the open when it hit, and searched for any sort of cover before he was blinded by sand, which hurt like hell when you got it in your eyes and was a pain in the ass to get out.

Luck as he would have it of late, he spied cave a not far him and flew over to it. The cave was quite large actually, which was good because he needed the extra room to stretch his wings out. He walked to the far end of it and slid down to the ground legs stretched out and wings making the most of the excess space in the cave and listened as the wind outside began to howl and the opening of the cave was whipped with bouts of sand and dirt. Anyone crazy enough to travel in that was just asking for it Beelzemon thought to himself.

He decided that he'd just sleep here for the night rather than wait out the storm and leave immediately after it passed. It wasn't worth getting to the village before dawn because Ina would still be asleep. He was happy to know that Ina was safe at the village. The MudFrigmon had experience with this type of weather. They'd make sure she was alright otherwise there'd be hell to pay. With his mind at ease for Ina's wellbeing, he tried to fall asleep, which was easier said than done.

As restless as he was and as uncomfortable as the stone wall of cave was on his back, Beelzemon found himself unable to fall asleep. So much had happened these past few days if not hours, and he was still trying to get his head wrapped around all of them.

Looking back at things, Beelzemon realized he had a thing for Ina from the start. On the road after he met her, she haunted his thoughts. In his dreams that weren't wracked with bloodshed, she was there though usually in distance and far from his grasp too far to even see the expression on her face. It could have been distorted with pain for all he bloody knew, and after so many restless nights, he questioned if this was his conscience, surprising as that sounded that a digimon like him could have one, was trying to punish him.

That's why he didn't hesitate when Belphemon asked him to look after Ina. Then he hoped she'd stop appearing in his dreams, but now he was with her to make up for it. Beelzemon knew couldn't erase the trauma Ina had experienced in the Belphemon's hands, but hoped that he'd somehow be able to help heal the emotional scars she suffered.

Eventually, the tiredness in Beelzemon's body took hold of his mind and he drifted off. When he awoke, he found himself lying on his side with his head resting on his larger right wing and his left one acting as blanket not that he needed it with his jacket and all. However despite the cushioning that his wing provided him, Beelzemon found himself sore in the back… so much for feeling good. At the moment, he felt like he did any other bad day, which started with him waking up feeling shitty.

He stood up wincing at the painful stiffness that spanned the whole length of his back. His stomach growled, but he ignored it knowing that thinking about it would only make it worse. Making his way to the front of the cave, Beelzemon stretched out his wings preparing for the somewhat long flight to MudFrigmon village. Inches of sand covered the rocks and plateau outside the cave, but besides that everything looked the same as before the sandstorm hit. He stepped into the sunlight instantly feeling its intense heat envelope him and took into air flying as fast as his wings could manage to the village.

Tired and hot leather gear sticking with sweat to every part of his body covered by it, he landed just outside the village. Walking in, those that spotted the now green eyed demon fled into their homes, and adults pushed children into hiding. Beelzemon didn't pay much attention to this not like it hadn't happened a hundred times before. He wanted to see Ina and searched for the MudFrigmon in charge of looking after her.

Turns out he didn't need to look for her. She came to him seeing all the commotion she knew it had to him. However, the MudFrigmon didn't know what to say as she approached the creature clearly about to ask about something that wasn't where he left it. He looked different than before… less menacing perhaps, but still giving her the same amount of fright as he had that day when he threatened to kill everyone.

"Where's Ina? Take me to her." He demanded.

The mother MudFrigmon looked down. How should she put it in a way that wouldn't make him want to murder the entire village in a fit of rage?

"Well?" Beelzemon spoke impatiently.

"She's… not here." The MudFrigmon said meekly shaking her head.

"Not here? What do you mean not here?" He snarled.

"It's just what it means. Ina's not here anymore. She left sometime during the night without saying anything. I don't know where she is."

"You're telling me she stayed one night with you guys and you go and lose her? How fucking hard is it to watch a single human girl!?" Said the demon who lost her several times before, while working on jobs.

"I didn't think she would runaway. She seemed comfortable here."

Of course you wouldn't he thought to himself. As much as he wanted to shoot something, Beelzemon couldn't really blame the MudFrigmon. Ina had done this countless times, and he too didn't expect she would do it in place where she was well taken care of. However, he remembered their painful parting, and he wouldn't put it past her to do something as crazy as heading back to the castle to in hopes she could save his life in return for hers. He really was a bad example for her. Her attachment to him had made her reckless just like he was.

Beelzemon didn't stay any longer at the village, and immediately set out to find Ina. She couldn't have gotten that far on foot. He surveyed the surrounding area and more specifically the straight forward path to the castle, but there was absolutely no sign of Ina or any sort of life going in its direction. Just sand, rocks, and more sand.

If she left last night, she must have got caught up in the sandstorm, which only made things look grimmer. Ina could be buried underneath the sand anywhere in this desert and if that was the case…What could he do to find her?

The tracking device.

He shuffled through his pocket and took out the gadget. He pressed the power button only to find it wasn't coming on.

"You're fucking kidding me. Damnit work!" His voice sounding more desperate than angry.

He shook it violently only to produce the same result, nothing. He could feel his heart beating out of chest and the fear swell up in him. It most likely had taken damage when he fought with Belphemon or had its circuits fried when he digivolved. As of right now, it was a useless hunk of junk. He crushed it in his hand putting every ounce of emotion he had into turning it into dust.

As the broken pieces fell through between his fingers, he could feel his last hope of finding Ina slip away from him. If only he'd left as soon as the storm passed, he probably could have found her… He didn't know what else to do but yell out her name in anguish.


End file.
